Once Upon A Time
by lordofthepringles
Summary: Luke and Reid met, fell in love, and then broke up.  Then Damian returns to town and decides to go after Reid for sending him to prison. Reid and Luke must live together and they must reconcile old feelings...
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to Rumpltzr for the wonderful artwork in such a short time. You are my hero!**

Title: Once Upon A Time**  
**

Author: gwennylou**  
**

Artist: rumpltzr**  
**

Genre/Type: angst/romance/mystery**  
**

Rating: G-NC-17**  
**

Word Count: 25,118**  
**

Characters/Pairings: Luke/Reid, Luke/OC, mentions of: Katie/Chris, Jack/Carly, Lily/Holden**  
**

Warnings: Very much a lot of angst. Some pretty graphic sex scenes.**  
**

Summary: **Luke and Reid met, fell in love, and then broke up. They haven't seen or spoken to each other in two years. Then Damian returns to town and decides to go after Reid for sending him to prison. Lily and Luke decide the only way to protect Reid is for him to move to cabin in the woods with Luke. Tensions arise mainly because Reid hates being cooped up and they "hate" each other and Luke is now with a new man.****  
**

**A/N: **Okay, so here's the thing, Luke and Reid haven't spoken in two years. Reid knows about Luke's life, but in all they have been apart for six years. They were together one year before that. So that would mean this takes place.

Luke is now 29, going to turn 30 soon, and Reid is 42. (Making them twelve years apart.) Now you know the timeline. The story is filled with songs that are important to the story, I added the youtube links, and I would suggest playing the songs while you are reading the story to understand the underlying emotions behind what is written.

**Video Preview: (Watch this before you start the story)**

**[flash=400,400]** **.com/watch?v=tyELlSUsE-k[/flash]**

**Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter 1:**

Margo and Jack had just left the interrogation room. Reid sat at the table wondering what he had done to piss off someone upstairs.

The door flew open and Reid looked up to see Lily standing there.

"What's going on, Lily?"

"When I heard Damian was back in town, I immediately knew something was going to happen. Then I talked to Jack and he told me that Damian had threatened someone in Luke's life who was important to him. My first thought was Noah, but it didn't make sense considering Damian loved Noah. Then I remembered that you were the one to help send Damian to prison."

"Oh, well I bet you're relieved to see it's only me."

Lily just rolled her eyes and sat down,

"Listen, Reid. I know that things ended badly for you and Luke and I'm sorry for that. I really am. You and he had something that is very rare, and it hurt me to see both of you hurting so much. And even though you two are no longer together, doesn't mean that we don't care about you. We will do everything in our power to make sure that Damian gets nowhere near you."

"I am a grown man; I can take care of myself. I don't need your false sympathy."

"It's not false sympathy or charity, Reid. It's the right thing to do. And we want to do it."

"Who is this we?"

"Holden and I and Luke,"

Reid's attention was grabbed then,

"Luke really said he wanted to help me?"

"Well, Luke doesn't quite know it's you that Damian is after."

"Count me out, Lily. I'll get a room at the Lakeview or something."

"Well, I talked to Margo and Jack already and they insisted that you go to a safe house. So, Luke found one in the woods. You'll be staying there with Luke until Damian is caught."

"I'd rather endure Chinese Water Torture than live in a house with him."

Lily sighed and turned to go,

"I'm really sorry we dragged you into the Damian mess, Reid. If there was any other way…"

With that, Lily was gone.

Reid was forced to stay at the police station until Lily came back to take him to his new home.

Reid wondered what it meant for his job, his career.

Suddenly the door flew open and Luke stepped in,

"Oh, it's you. I thought you were Noah."

"That's been going around, Mr. Snyder."

"My name is Luke, Reid. Sooner or later you're going to have to drop the immaturity and just call me by my name."

"So, are you here to give me up to Damian? I mean I know you relieved that I'm the one being targeted and not your precious Noah. How are Richard and Noah doing by the way? Are they enjoying their honeymoon?"

"You are still an unbelievable jackass, Reid."

"And one you have to live with apparently."

"What are you talking about, Reid?"

"I'm talking about your precious hot mom coming here and telling me that she offered to be my protection. So apparently that safe house you were looking for thinking it was Noah, is actually for me."

"Wait you mean my mom knew all along that Damian was after you?"

"No, she thought it was Noah too, since apparently you cared more for Noah than you ever did for me, since it was so obvious to both of you who he would be targeting. She finally used her brain though, and realized I was the one to help put Damian behind bars."

Luke had the decency to look sheepish then.

"I guess that makes more sense."

"Is there any way we can convince your mom that I don't need protection and that we should not be cooped up together?"

"I sure as hell am gonna try."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Reid saw his new residence and was not impressed, in any shape, fashion, or form.

If he thought the farmhouse was country and cliché, this backwoods cabin was…

Oh, who was he kidding? The quaint cabin with a wraparound porch, and a brick path that led to a natural swimming hole, was perfect.

He laughed bitterly to himself; of course, Luke would choose something like this, when he thought he'd be sharing it with Noah.

Reid chose the master bedroom, not only to piss Luke off, but because it had a nice view of the open clearing, and he needed to be aware of what was going on at all times.

Luke came in behind him and threw his stuff on the bed as well.

"I chose this room already, Snyder. Go find somewhere else to sleep."

"The other bed hasn't arrived yet. It won't arrive for a few days."

"We are not sharing a bed."

"Well, then feel free to sleep on the sofa or the floor, or better yet you can go make yourself a nice bed of hay out in the barn."

"There's a barn?"

"Yep, it's on the other side of the house."

"Maybe I will go stay in there. It has to be better than living with you."

Reid walked out of the bedroom irritated. This could not end soon enough.

Lily was putting away groceries and setting up the kitchen.

"Do you need help, Lily?" 

"Oh Reid, yes. Could you bring in the rest of the bags from the car?"

Reid stepped out on the porch to see two police officers playing a game of checkers.

"Mr. Oliver, what can we do for you? You're not supposed to be outdoors."

"Are you kidding me? I'm only going to get the rest of the bags from Lily's trunk."

"Well, we'll do that. You go back inside."

Reid frustrated, stalked back in the house, into the bedroom and flung himself on the bed.

"Oh is Reid throwing a pity party already?"

"Shut up, Luke. At least you can go outside. I can't even do that. So I guess you'll be the one taking the barn."

Luke just rolled his eyes and left the bedroom.

Reid could hear the low voices of Luke and Lily talking, and he knew that they were arguing about him. Luke wanted to leave him alone here, and Lily insisted that considering Luke dragged him into the mess he should be the one to stay and help him out.

Reid nearly got up to agree with Luke, and let him off the hook, but his pride and anger wouldn't let him. He thought it could be his one last hurrah, his one last way to stick it to Luke. Make him suffer like I suffered.

He heard the door shut and knew Lily had left.

So he was in a house all alone with Luke, for the first time in two years. Nothing to worry about. Reid would just ignore Luke. Good plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Reid felt unnaturally tired. So he flipped over and fell asleep. When he awoke, everything was dark and he was famished.

He flipped on the lamp on the nightstand. He looked around trying to get used to his surroundings.

He looked over on the other side of the bed. Luke was not there, thank God.

Reid stood up to see he was only in boxers.

When did I get undressed?

He must've really been out of it.

He walked into the kitchen and was met with a blast of frigid air.

He shivered as the cool air met his skin.

He went to the refrigerator and saw a note.

[i]_Reid, _

_When Luke told me that your favorite food was sandwiches, I thought I had bought enough stuff to last for a week, but then Luke informed me that it would probably only last three or four days, considering the size of your sandwiches. So, Faith will be bringing more groceries at the end of the week. Also, I left a pad of paper. Feel free to request whatever foods or necessities you need and I'll get them for you._

_Jack also wanted you to know that they deactivated your cell phone and issued you a new one through the police department if they need to get a hold of you or Luke. _

_I also informed Chris Hughes of what was going on and he said not to worry about your job, and that you had six weeks' worth of vacation that you have never taken since being at the hospital. So consider this a paid vacation. Chris said that he called Bob who offered to step in as the interim chief of staff until everything is cleared up, and even Kim gave the okay. They just want to make sure you pull through this._

_Katie would also like you to know that she is sending the pillows from her couch for you and that Jacob made three drawings that you can stick on the refrigerator, oh and she is sending over your DVD collection as well. _

_I also talked to the police officers and they said you could go outside as long as you remain on the premises. So that means the swimming hole, barn, clearing, and cabin. _

_Lily_

_P.S. There is a built in chess table on the porch. Luke mentioned you liking the game. Also, the library, which is the room beside the guest room, is filled with medical journals, and the cable was installed late this afternoon. So, you should be able to find ways to pass the time. _[/i]

Reid knew he should feel better that everything had been taken care of, but he was still peeved. This was a huge inconvenience. He had patients to help and cases to oversee, and the thought of Doogie Hughes touching the stuff in his office infuriated him.

Just this morning he had been rudely awakened by police at the door asking him to come with them. He had barely enough time to grab his wallet and clothing. Now he was stuck in a cabin in the woods.

He should be grateful that Lily went out of her way to contact people who cared about him and who supported him, but he wasn't in a giving mood at that particular moment.

He was still freezing and went over to the thermostat to turn the central air down just a bit.

He turned around to see Luke laying on the sofa. His blonde hair stuck up everywhere. He looked beautiful with the moonlight on his face.

[i]_Wait, I don't think Luke is beautiful. I think he's a jackass and a jerk that broke my heart._

_But damnit if he wasn't that and still beautiful._ [/i]

Reid was annoyed with himself.

[i] _It's been two years; surely, I would be over him by now. _[/i]

He started making a sandwich then. He slammed the mustard on the counter and made as much noise as possible.

He can't help but chuckle to himself as he saw Luke begin to stir. Serves him right.

Luke popped his head up to see Reid slamming items on his sandwich, slamming drawers, and tossing things into the sink.

"Has anyone ever told you how immature you can be?"

"All the time."

Luke padded over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water.

"When was the last time you had your cholesterol checked?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business, Luke."

Reid took a huge bite of his sandwich then and licked his lips in a grand gesture to show Luke how little his opinion mattered.

"Well, I just don't want you having a heart attack on me while we're stuck here."

"Really? I figured it would save bad dad the trouble of having to hunt me down and you'd be free of me."

"Reid! I don't want you dead. As much as infuriate me and you do, all the time, you have people who count on you to fix them. "

"Well according to my last physical, I am in perfect health. So don't worry about me."

Reid is suddenly aware the close proximity between himself and Luke. Both were wearing only boxers.

His throat suddenly felt much tighter and he took a swig of his beer.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Luke just rolled his eyes and headed over to the thermostat and turned it back down.

"Is there a reason you are trying to recreate the Arctic plain in here, Luke?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"You know I sleep better when it's cold."

Reid knew that already though. Suddenly he was flooded with memories of always having to triple on blankets year round because Luke insisted on either having the air conditioner on or a fan, even in the dead of winter.

Reid clenched his jaw then trying to suppress the wave of emotions that suddenly overtook him.

But he wasn't fast enough. Luke stepped toward Reid,

"Reid, I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"It's fine, Luke. Believe it or not, I didn't sit around and remember all the crazy quirks you have in case we got stuck together."

But he did remember them all. Like how Luke insisted on putting his freezing feet on his legs to warm them up, or taking all of Reid's blankets and burrowing under them, or insisting that Reid scratch his back before he fell asleep.

Reid turned away from Luke then. He cleaned the kitchen up and escaped back into his bedroom.

He spent the rest of the evening looking out the window at the moon, thinking that the man on the moon was probably less lonely than he was right now.

Even in a house with Luke, he felt lonely.

But then he'd felt that way pretty much his entire life. The saying, "lonely in a crowded room." Well that was definitely him.

He could be in a busy hospital seeing an endless train of patients, and never once feel like he belonged.

He could be at one of the many Oakdale get-togethers, of which there were many, and know many of the people, but never felt like he belonged there.

He hadn't felt like he belonged anywhere, since the night Luke walked away in August, seven years prior.

Reid had never allowed himself to relive that night.

But as he lay on the bed, he found himself going back to the night Luke had arrived from his latest book tour.

Reid had just gotten off a twenty-four hour shift, one of the many he picked up, when Luke was out of town.

He arrived to see Luke sitting on the couch in their apartment in the dark.

"Luke? Why are you sitting in the dark?"

Luke jumped up then. He turned to face Reid. Reid immediately knew something was going on. Reid had never seen that look on Luke's face before.

"Reid, come sit down."

So Reid did.

He sat beside Luke on the couch for a good ten minutes in silence before he finally asked,

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Luke was sitting there with tears streaming down his face,

"I don't know what else to do, Reid. We haven't worked in a long time. I love you, but I don't know how to make us work anymore."

"Can you tell me what I did wrong? I mean, what happened to make us not work? I mean I knew things were tense for a bit for the past few weeks, but I've been trying."

"It's not just you, Reid. I feel as if I need to…"

Luke trailed off then, biting his lip.

"What do you need, Luke?"

"I enjoy being on the road. I enjoy sharing my book with others and in their life stories. And I know how much you love being a doctor, how it means everything to you. I can't ask you to continue a relationship with me, when I know that we want two very different things. For the longest time all I wanted was to stay in Oakdale and settle down, but things have changed."

"Being a doctor is not everything to me Luke. You are. I can go anywhere and be a doctor. All I know is that I love you, and I can't imagine my life without you. Please don't leave me."

Luke stood up then,

"Reid, I'm not what you need. You may think you want this, but years down the road you may end up resenting me for not wanting to stay in Oakdale, and I can't be the reason that you don't find true happiness with someone who wants what you want. I'm sorry."

With that, Luke was gone.

A two-year relationship disappeared in under an hour.

Reid was devastated. He had planned to propose that next month, and had started looking for houses.

The split was anything but amicable. Luke insisted that Reid just keep everything, because he had the money to replace everything.

Reid was beyond Luke's charity and sympathy though and had all of Luke's possessions delivered to Lily's house.

All Luke was left with was a kitchen table, and his book collection. Everything he and Luke had purchased together was sold on eBay and craigslist and Reid sent Luke half the money.

The check went back and forth a few times until Reid finally went to the bank where they had a joint checking account. He added the money to the account, removed half of the funds and then removed his name from the account.

All ties had been cut.

Then two months later, he was at the nurses' station in the hospital signing off on a patient when Luke's friend, Alison, told Casey that Luke was coming back to town for a week to visit and his new boyfriend Spencer from New York City was coming along.

Reid felt like someone had just tilted his entire world.

He hadn't even waited two fucking months.

He couldn't help but wonder if Luke had loved him at all. They were together for two years, and it took Luke two months to get over it?

Two months to forget everything they shared?

Reid had never felt such pain and loss in his entire life, until that moment.

Just then, Alison noticed Reid standing there and put an hand on his arm,

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

"I am a consummate professional, Nurse Stewart. My personal life does not affect or impede my professional one."

With those words, Reid shut off his heart.

In that year, he still got invitations to the Snyder's for dinner, birthday parties, weddings, jail releases, and the whole gamut. But he never attended any of them.

The only person he still talked to on a regular basis was Katie. She was the only one who understood what Reid was feeling. She too had someone leave her without giving her a choice. In her case, her husband who died. But she had also been reluctant to start living again as well.

So Katie and Reid made the perfect ice cream eating, chick flick-watching buddies.

One night Reid was babysitting as Katie went to one of the hundred Snyder family gatherings. She came home and sat down on the couch with a perturbed look on her face.

"Care to explain that look, Katie?"

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear about it, Reid."

"Well something has you all flustered."

"I ran into Luke tonight."

"Oh."

Reid grabbed a pillow.

"He was with Spencer."

"Well glad to see their still going strong after a year."

"He looks exactly like you, Reid."

"What?"

"I mean, seriously. Curly auburn hair, blue eyes, same height."

"You're telling me Luke left me for someone who looks exactly like me? That makes me feel sooo much better."

By now, Reid was squeezing the stuffing out of the pillow.

"Well here's the kicker. He is really sarcastic and funny."

"If you tell me he's a neurosurgeon who likes sandwiches, I'm going to kill myself."

"He's a cardiologist and I have no idea about the sandwiches."

"Are you fucking kidding me? He chose another doctor? Please tell me he's older than me."

"He's 28."

"Fucking asshole."

Reid got up and stormed into the kitchen.

Now he was just pissed.

"What the hell, Katie? Was I not good enough? Did he just liked how I look, but hated me as a person? What the fuck?"

He placed his hands on the island and was trembling.

"Reid, I don't know, but Luke doesn't smile as much as he used to when he was with you, and his eyes look sad. I'm not convinced he's in love with Spencer."

"Yeah, well give him time. He inevitably falls in love with anyone that gives him romantic attention."

Reid was pacing now and he knew there was no way he'd calm down anytime soon.

He grabbed his running shoes and told Katie he'd be back later.

As soon as his feet hit the pavement, he imagined it was Luke's head he was crushing, while his iPod blasted The Killers.

Then the song changed to Don't Take Your Love Away by Vast,

[flash=400,400] .com/watch?v=IqxP_PKqTRE[/flash]

[i]_I am looking for an inspiration  
And I think I found it in your heart  
It's the kind of thing you get when you're not looking  
It's the kind of thing you had from the start_

Put me on a ship that is sinking  
On a voyage to an untamed land  
Take away the freedoms I wanted  
I understand

Please, don't take your love away from me  
Don't take your love away from me  
Please don't take your love away from me[/i]

By now, the tears were streaming down Reid's face and he could barely see anything.

So he slowed down and realized he was in the park. The one that he and Luke always took Jacob and Ethan to, the one where they would sit and talk about maybe bringing their kids one day.

Reid finally collapsed on a bench and wills his lungs to fill with air.

He turned off the music and listened to the tree rustle in the cool night breeze.

He wiped his face with his shirt removing the last remnants of tears and the sweat.

He suddenly felt as if he was no longer alone.

So he turned around to see a lone figure standing behind him.

He knew who it was without a word being spoken.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Reid was not going to deal with this tonight.

He got up and prepared to run again.

"Reid, please wait."

"Why should I?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"How did you even know I was here?"

"I didn't. I saw you as you collapsed on the bench. But I've been meaning to talk to you for months; I just never got the courage up to call you."

"Well you could've written a text, an email, a regular letter."

"I know, I just didn't want to inflict more pain on you."

"Really? You're worried about that _now _of all times?"

"I wanted you to meet someone."

"Spencer?"

"You know about him?"

"That is an insult to my intelligence, Luke. Of course, I know about him. I do work with two of your best friends. I also know that he looks like me, is a doctor who happens to be sarcastic and funny, he's younger than me, there's a good probability that his favorite food is sandwiches, and that you didn't even wait two months after we ended our relationship to start dating him and introducing him to your family. I think I'm clear on everything. Good night, Luke."

Reid started running then, even as he heard Luke calling his name.

That was the last time he had spoken to Luke since that morning in the police station, and by then another year had passed. Seven years after Luke and Reid had met.

Reid knew he was still with Spencer. He knew that Spencer did in fact like sandwiches and that they had just purchased a dog together. Reid knew way more about Luke's life now, than when they were actually together.

Reid drifted off to sleep then with tears fresh on his cheeks. He hated himself for still caring, and for still feeling hurt and betrayed after all these years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Three hours later Reid awoke as a crack of thunder was heard. He was dripping with sweat.

He could hear the thunder and see flashes of lightning light up the summer night.

Rain was drumming a pattern against the roof of the cabin.

The cabin was like a sauna, it was sweltering and stale. There was no air movement as the electricity had been lost in the storm.

He had never experienced such heavy heat like this before. Sure, there was some humidity in Dallas, but never to this extent.

He lay in the bed for another few minutes willing himself back to sleep, but he knew he'd never get any rest if he didn't get some relief.

He threw the covers back, and headed into the living room.

He headed to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water, making sure to shut the door as soon as he could to preserve the coolness.

He turned to see Luke snoring lightly, with his arms and legs flung across the sofa.

Reid envied Luke in that moment. Luke could sleep in any position, anywhere, in any condition.

He noticed then that rain was abating and that the storm was headed east.

He stepped on the porch then and felt a cool and heavy breeze on him.

The storm had brought the temperature down, but the humidity was almost suffocating.

He saw the night security guard had dozed off while sitting on the porch. He saw a book lying on the floor beside him and picked it up.

[i]_Really? He's reading The Notebook by Nicholas Sparks. No wonder he fell asleep._[/i]

He didn't want to awaken the guard, because he looked peaceful.

So Reid quietly stepped around him and headed down the brick path to the pond.

The air was heavy and misty, which cast a bit of a fog over the water.

The clouds had just broken up and the moonlight peeked through to cast a pale light over the water.

Reid stepped in to his knees and enjoyed the cool water.

He could still hear the thunder in the distance, but for the most part the night was quiet. He could hear the wind rustling the leaves, an owl in the distance, and the sound of a train's whistle.

Reid felt slightly comforted knowing that he wasn't alone.

He started to swim then.

The pond wasn't very large, only about the size of an Olympic sized pool. So Reid decided to swim laps.

He swam lap after lap after lap. He thought about all the cases he couldn't finish for patients, about all the consultations he was going to miss, and how far behind he was going to be on work when he got back to the hospital.

Eventually his arms, legs, and lungs were aching. So he floated on his back.

He could smell the mixture of the wet trees, rain on the air, and the grass that had just been cut.

He loved it. It was peaceful and soothing and all he wanted right now was to go back into the cabin, slip under the covers and curl up and go to sleep.

Instead he got out, and sat on the shore. He found some flat rocks and started skipping stones.

He couldn't remember the last time he had done that. Not since childhood.

He was tired. Tired of loving someone who had moved on, tired of being alone, tired of feeling like he had failed at something.

Suddenly he heard rustling and footsteps behind him. He immediately tensed up. He was sitting out by himself in the middle of a clearing with his back exposed. He would so fail at being a boy scout.

[i]_Always be prepared, __my ass_.[/i]

Suddenly the footsteps were running and Reid jumped to a crouching position and turned to face his attacker.

It was Luke running full speed at him. Reid straightened up and caught Luke before he fell into him and pushed them both in the pond.

"Luke, slow down. Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Reid, what the hell are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Doing whatever the hell I want. I'm a grownup, Luke. If I want to go swimming, I can."

"Yeah, well this is not a normal situation, Reid. You may be a grownup, but you aren't imperceptible to danger or death. You could've been injured or worse, killed."

"And I'm supposed to believe that you really care about my wellbeing?"

"_I _have a heart, Reid. I'd care about anyone's wellbeing. No matter how horrible they are as a person."

"Good to know your do-gooder mentality isn't just for my benefit. Well, as you can see, I'm perfectly fine. You can go back to your precious sleep."

"I'm not going anywhere until you come with me. I'm not leaving you alone with Damian on the loose."

Reid looked at Luke then and realized he was being serious. There was no way he was going to win this argument. So without a word he stepped around Luke and headed back to the cabin. When he stepped in, he could feel the air conditioning and knew that the power was back on and he could finally sleep.

He heard the door slam behind him then, and he could tell Luke was aggravated. He couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what, Luke? I do a lot of things. You're going to have to be more specific."

"Why do you just shut down when people, me in particular, try to show you compassion?"

"Because it's just easier to let you have your way, Luke. I don't want to have to sit up all night listening to you go on and on and on about how bad you feel for me putting myself in danger."

"And that's a huge reason why we didn't work out, Reid."

"Really? We're going to get into this now? _I'm_ the reason we didn't work out? I didn't leave you, Luke. You left me."

Without another word Reid headed to the bedroom. He wasn't about to have this conversation with Luke tonight.

He sat on the bed for a few minutes trying to calm his emotions.

He had always prided himself on being cool and collected and never letting his emotions show.

But something about Luke set him off. Luke could just look at him and Reid was spilling over with emotion and passion.

He walked back out in the living room after having calmed himself down.

As he headed to the kitchen he saw Luke on the porch yelling at the poor guard.

Reid was annoyed then.

"Luke, leave him alone. I am fine."

"But, you were left all alone, and you could've been killed."

"Well if it's my time, then it's my time. And if a whiny, petulant blonde haired brat can't save me, then a cute security guard can't either. "

Luke's face went from pleading to annoyed and hurt. He huffed and stormed back into the cabin. He slammed the door for emphasis.

Reid just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"So, I'm cute, huh?"

Reid looked up to see the security guard had stood up.

He was about six foot five with curly black hair and bright blue eyes.

"I just said that to piss him off."

"I know, but it's still nice to know a good looking guy thinks I'm cute."

The guard picked his book up then and went back to it.

Reid stepped back into the cabin to see Luke sitting on the couch, with his knees to his chest.

Reid could tell that he had been watching them. Reid also saw genuine tears in Luke's eyes.

His heart constricted in his chest at the sight. He hated to see anyone cry, but especially Luke.

"Please don't cry, Luke."

He sat down on the couch next to him.

Luke immediately flung himself into Reid's arms.

Reid stiffened and awkwardly patted Luke's shoulder. It had been years since he and Luke had touched, and even longer since Luke had been in his arms.

Luke finally realized how uncomfortable the situation was and let go and stood up.

"I'm going to call Spencer."

Reid felt like he had just been punched in the stomach. He turned his face away from Luke, so he couldn't see the pain and hurt that was masking it at the moment.

He heard the bedroom door close then and he knew he was alone.

Reid could feel the wetness behind his eyes and the tears straining to get out. He wiped his arm against his eyes and headed back to the porch.

He noticed the chess board sitting on the porch. He sat down and began to set the board up.

"Do you need a partner?"

Reid looked up to see the guard near the table.

"Sure? Do you play?"

"Yeah. I learned during college."

Reid motioned for the attractive man to sit down.

"My name's Mark by the way."

"And I'm Reid."

"So Reid, what do you do, when you're not being babysat?"

Reid scoffed at that.

"I'm a world renowned neurosurgeon! What do you do when you're not babysitting people?"

"I'm actually going for my doctorate at Oakdale University, for biochemistry."

"Really? Biochemistry. That's a daunting field."

"It can't be any harder than neurosurgery."

"Touché."

Reid was enjoying himself. Mark turned out to be quite good at chess and the first challenge he had at the game in years. He was certainly far better than Luke ever was. He also found out that Mark was 29, lived alone in a bachelor pad, had a dog named Rufus, and he loved frosting nearly as much as Reid.

Reid couldn't help but be amazed that even though Mark and Luke were the same age, Mark had a maturity that belied his years.

Eventually after he had won twelve games in a row, Reid started feeling tired. He bid Mark goodnight, who stood up, smiled at him, and told him he could play with him anytime.

Reid genuinely smiled for the first time in months and replied,

"I may take you up on that offer."

Mark reached into his pocket then, pulled out a piece of paper and pressed it into Reid's hands,

"Use this if you ever get bored or the blonde guy annoys you."

Reid looked at it and saw that it was Mark's personal cell number.

He laughed as he headed into the house.

He put the card down on the island counter and went to survey the damage in the fridge.

He was pulling food out when he heard Luke walk into the kitchen.

"What are you doing, Reid?"

"I'm checking the food to see what's ruined."

"Leave it to you, to be worried more about the food than your own safety."

Reid just rolled his eyes, thankful the large refrigerator doors masked the expletives he was sending Luke's way.

Reid finally closed the door, pulled the eggs and mayonnaise out and dumped them in the garbage.

He turned to the pad Lily had left them and wrote down a few items.

He saw Luke step to the counter then and pick up the paper.

"Who is Mark?"  
"He's the security guard."

"Oh."

Reid finally looked at Luke directly then and saw an odd look on Luke's face.

Reid couldn't help but rub it in.

"Oh yeah, we played chess and he nearly beat me, he's really good. I can't tell you how great it is to finally have an actual challenge in chess. Plus, he's going for his doctorate in biochemistry. He's very bright, nearly as bright as me."

Reid could tell his words and his passive aggressive attitude was hitting home, because Luke's face clouded over.

"I told him he could challenge me anytime he wanted."

"Good for you. At least someone lives up to your ridiculous standards and enormous ego. I just got done having phone sex with my boyfriend, Spencer."

"How is Reid Oliver 2.0, Luke? I haven't heard you speak of him in a long time. It's good to know that I didn't ruin you for all men. I wouldn't want to be another Noah."

Reid finished making a sandwich then and turned to leave. As he did he could see hurt flash in Luke's eyes.

He felt bad for about a second, until Luke said,

"No. You didn't ruin me. In fact, I didn't know how good sex could be until I met Spencer. Thanks for being so bad, so I could have something to compare it to."

Reid nearly choked then. Hearing that was like having his heart ripped out and stomped on.

He could feel knots forming in his stomach as he stalked to the bedroom and shut the door.

No longer hungry, he put the sandwich on the nightstand and lay on the bed.

His heart hurt and his ego was bruised, but he ignored it.

He turned over and saw the man on the moon, with his sad and lonely look mirrored on Reid's face.

He sighed and closed his eyes, praying for morning to come, and for the feelings to go away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The next morning Reid was drinking coffee at the kitchen table, when he saw Luke and Lily walk in with bags of groceries. He stood up grabbed the bags from Lily's hands and put them on the kitchen table.

"Thank you, Reid."

"No, thank you, Lily. I know you are going out of your way to make this easier on me and I do appreciate it. "

Reid smiled at Lily, who beamed back at him.

Even though their relationship had started out rocky, they managed to put aside their differences after Luke and Reid moved in together. Lily realized how good Reid was for Luke, and how Luke brought out the best in Reid. She approved of their relationship, and was one of the few people in Oakdale who stood up for him when he and Luke had split up.

If there was one thing that could be said about Lily, was that she was loyal to a fault. If she decided you were good enough for her son, she would never abandon you or turn her back on you. She still had her moments, but Reid came to appreciate her advice and caring nature.

Luke still hated that Lily cared about Reid, and often checked up on him, even though he and Reid had broken up years ago.

He rolled his eyes and put the rest of the groceries on the table.

"Can I ask why you needed a gallon of mayonnaise?"

"I was going to make egg salad."

Luke wrinkled his nose,

"Eww... I hate that stuff."

"I know, that's why I'm making it."

Reid turned his back to Luke then.

Lily just laughed under her breath and said she was off to take Ethan and Natalie swimming at Snyder pond.

Reid dropped a kiss on her cheek and thanked her again.

"I still don't get why my mother loves you. I remember when she hated you."

"What's not to love? I'm hot, I'm a freaking neurosurgeon, and I have the body of a Greek god. Plus I'm funny."

"Not to mention your hair."

"Oh yeah. I really do have awesome hair."

Luke stopped and looked at him in disbelief.

"I was being sarcastic, Reid."

"I wasn't. I really do have good hair."

"Okay."

"Speaking of good hair. I should find out when Mark is working again."

Reid turned to go outside. He could see Luke's jaw clench when Reid mentioned Mark's name and smiled to himself.

He stepped out to see Mark talking to his replacement.

"Hey Mark. Thanks again for last night. When's your next babysitting shift?"

"Whenever you want it to be."

Reid grinned.  
"How about tonight?"

"Sounds good to me. I was on the schedule anyway."

The new guard looked extremely awkward.

Reid just patted him on the back, which caused him to flinch,

"Don't worry, buddy. You're not my type."

Mark laughed heartily at this as he walked to his motorcycle that was parked at the edge of the cabin.

"See you tonight, Reid."

Reid trudged back up to the steps of the cabin.

He could see Luke glowering at him from the cabin window.

He walked in and picked his coffee mug back up.

"So, that's your precious Mark?"

"There is hardly anything precious about him, and I do not own him, Mr. Snyder."

Luke nearly did a double take when he heard Reid call him that. He hadn't called him Mr. Snyder in quite some time.

"Well, he seems nice enough."

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't. I'm going to take a shower."

"And I care, because?"

"Just wanted to let you know the bathroom would be occupied for a while."

"I already took my shower, Luke. So I don't care."

Reid knew he was being rude, but he didn't care. Being around Luke put him on edge, and made him so confused. On one hand he'd love to throw Luke up against the wall and beat the shit out of him, but then he also wanted to throw him against the wall and fuck his brains out.

God he hated himself.

Luke stood and watched Reid for a bit, but then Reid heard him turn and go to the bedroom.

Reid headed to the library. He saw the book stacks and tried to find something to help him pass the time.

He finally settled on a book on the history of the United States Navy, and settled into one of the overstuffed chairs.

Before he knew it, it was noon, and he was famished.

He headed to the kitchen.

Luke was standing at the stove stirring something.

"I'm afraid to ask, but when did you learn to cook?"  
"When Spencer and I moved in together, he insisted that I know."

Reid started laughing then.

"What the hell is so funny, Reid?"  
"I'm sorry, but your boyfriend insisted you learn how to cook? What is this, the 1950s?"

"Shut up, Reid. It's a good skill to have."

"Yeah it is, but you should get that skill because you love to cook, not because your significant other forces you to."  
"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Reid."

Reid just shook his head and peered over Luke's shoulder.

"What are you making, anyway?"

"French Onion soup."

"With the cheese and the bread?"

"Yep. The good kind."

"Why are you making my favorite soup?"

"This isn't for you."

"Oh, how mature of you Luke."

Reid just rolled his eyes and went to the refrigerator.

He started pulling out the eggs and mayonnaise. He started one of the burners next to Luke's pot and put a pot with water on to boil. He put the eggs in and started making the sauce.

He purposely bumped into Luke and instead of asking Luke for anything he reached around him to grab items.

Finally, Luke stepped back, turned his burner off and poured the soup into two tureens. He put the cheese on and put it in the preheated oven to finish baking.

Reid finished his eggs and started chopping onions for the salad.

He saw Luke take the soup out of the oven and place croutons on the top.

Reid's mouth was watering. If there was one thing he adored more than sandwiches it was French Onion Soup.

Luke picked up the two tureens. He took one to the kitchen table, and then took the other outside.

Reid could see Luke offer it to the guard who graciously accepted the soup.

_Damn him._

Reid watched Luke come back in and threw a smug grin his way.

Reid made sure his face remained stoic.

He started chopping again furiously.

"Damnit."

Reid had cut his thumb on the knife.

Luke jumped up and tried to help him.

"Leave me alone, Luke. I've got it."  
"Quit being a baby and let me help you."

Reid held his thumb out and Luke wrapped it gently in a towel, then ran it under cold water.

The proximity of Luke and the pain in his thumb, set Reid on edge.

Luke led Reid to the bathroom then and finished dressing his wound.

By now they were extremely close with Luke's face mere inches from his own.

He wasn't sure who moved first, but he felt Luke's lips on his own then.

For the first time in years, he felt like things were right.

Something shifted into place and he felt like had just come home after being away for years.

Luke's hands were in his hair then pulling him closer.

All Reid could hear was the sound of running water, and his heart pounding in his ears.

Then he remembered Luke's boyfriend, and he stopped still.

He stepped back, and Luke groaned his disapproval.

"I can't do this, Luke."

"I'm sorry, Reid. I should've never done that. I love Spencer."

Reid had never felt more raw or vulnerable, than at that moment.

"I know you do, Luke. Which is why I stopped."

The rest of the day was extremely awkward between the two. Reid stayed in the library, and Luke took the living room.

They were civil to each other if they saw each other, but avoided the other at all costs.

This lasted for three days, until Luke sought Reid out in the library.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"Spencer is coming to visit me."

"Not to sound ungrateful or mean here, but is that the smartest idea? I mean I'm supposed to be in a place that nobody knows."

"Spencer wouldn't tell Damian, even if he could. I trust him with my life."

"I guess then I trust him too."

Luke looked shocked,

"Really?"

"I know you would never purposely endanger my life, Luke."

"I'm glad to see you still have a little bit of faith in me, Reid."

"I never stopped, Luke."

Reid turned back to his book before he saw the look of surprise in Luke's eyes.

When Luke didn't say anything for a while, Reid finally popped his head back up,

"Was there something else you needed?"

"No, sorry. You just surprised me."

"Well, looks like I'm a man full of surprises."

"You still believe in me?"

"Of course, I do, Luke. You are a talented writer, and I always knew you'd make it big. Why else do you think I read all your stories and sent them to New York to get published?"

"You did what?"

"Surely you knew that I was sending your manuscripts to New York."

"I had no idea. I thought my mom sent them."

"Wow, good to know you thought so little of me."

"No, that's not what I meant, Reid. I knew you liked my stories, but my mom was like over the moon about them and went on and on and on about how I should get them published."

"Well, it was me. After I read the first one, I knew you were selling yourself short, by not taking the next step. So I sent the manuscript to every major publisher in the United States."

"I can't believe you did that."

"Well, it was my pleasure. I have never seen you happier or more confident, than when you realized someone else beside me and your mom loved your writing and wanted to share it with the world. I was happy to do it, Luke."

"I truly don't know what to say, Reid."

"I don't think you have to say anything, Luke. It was years ago, and life went on."

"I just… no one…"

"Honestly, Luke. It's not a big deal and it doesn't change anything. Just drop it."

Luke just shook his head in disbelief.

"Spencer will be here tomorrow."

"Good to know. I'll probably spend the day with Mark, playing chess."

"How well do you know, Mark?"

"I don't know. Well enough to know that I like him."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, Reid."

"I am no longer a concern of yours, Luke."

"Reid, as long as I am alive, I am always going to care about you."

Reid sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"Luke, honestly. Mark is a nice guy, okay? He's funny, he's good at chess, and I enjoy spending time with him, because it's easy and we can talk about science and be nerdy together, and I don't have to worry about what he's constantly thinking about me or how he feels, because he's open with it. I just like that I don't have to work so damn hard to figure out what he is feeling."

Luke sat back down in the seat next to Reid's then.

"I just wanted to make sure you and I were on the same page. Are you going to tell Spencer that we kissed?"

"No. I won't make Spencer privy to the fact that you kissed me."

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure."

Luke got a contemplative look on his face then and Reid said,

"Was there something else you needed?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Is that why you stopped loving me? Because I was too much work?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Luke? I didn't stop loving you. I told you the day you left me that I loved you. I loved you then and I haven't stopped."

Luke looked shocked, like he was expecting a different answer.

His voice came out as a shocked whisper,

"You still love me?"

Reid panicked then,

"No? I don't know, Luke. I am seriously confused right now about my feelings for you."

"You still love me."

"Unfortunately for me, loving you is like a disease. It won't go away no matter what I throw at it. God, I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Reid."

"Yes. I am. I am in love with someone who is in love with someone else, and this isn't the first time, either, Luke. I have a bad habit of falling in love with you, while you are desperately in love with someone else. Noah and now Spencer. I never learn."

"Listen to me, Reid. You are not an idiot. You are amazing and someday you'll find the love of your life and you'll get married and I will be a distant memory."

Reid sat back in amazement,

"Is this the crap you come up with to make yourself feel better?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, do you seriously sit around and think, "What can I say to Reid to make him feel like an asshole, just so I can feel better?" I mean honestly, do you think telling me one day I'll find the love of my life, makes me feel better? I don't care anymore, Luke. I'm not looking for the love of my life. I am looking for escape and solitude and some goddamn peace. I haven't had any since the day I met you.

All I want is for my feelings for you to go away, and so I can feel like I have some control over my life back. If I have my way, I'd be over you and never think about you again. Do you think ripping my heart out, stomping on it, and giving it back so

I can find someone else absolves you completely?"

He could see tears forming in Luke's eyes, but he wasn't about to stop,

"You not only broke my heart, Luke, you completely destroyed it. You basically fed on every single one of my insecurities and then used them against me. You date someone exactly like me, in nearly every way, and think that I'm going to not notice it or care? I knew the game you were playing. Showing me what I could have had, if only I'd been a better person like Spencer? Yeah, I got that message, Luke, loud and clear. Just so you know, there have been other men since you, and

I'm perfectly happy with casual, string-free sex, where I'm not required to talk about my feelings or forced to go to stupid family gatherings. I don't want to find love again, if it means having to go through the shit you put me through. Thanks for your pity, but you can go fuck yourself."

With that, Reid stood up and left the room, leaving a visibly shaken Luke to stare after him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The next morning was tense once again. Reid and Luke cautiously stepped around each other as they made their breakfast and coffee. Neither one mentioned the conversation the day before.

"Spencer will get here around eleven."

"Okay."

That was their entire conversation.

Reid took his shower, got dressed, and was reading a medical journal on new treatments for asthma, when he heard a car pull up.

He suddenly felt very nervous as he was about to meet the new man in Luke's life.

Luke was suddenly in the doorway, beaming.

Reid couldn't help but feel bittersweet. He hadn't seen Luke that happy, in years.

He felt bad because he felt insanely jealous and upset that Luke was that happy over his replacement, but he also felt happy to see Luke happy. Damn the confusing, hippie emotions coursing through him.

He stood up to go into the house. He couldn't handle seeing their reunion.

Just as he turned to walk in, Luke grabbed his arm.

"Don't."

"I don't particularly want to watch this, Luke."

"I promise, no tongue action in front of you, okay?"

Suddenly the car door opened and out stepped Spencer.

Reid was surprised at how much he really did look like him.

They could be brothers. Spencer was the late 20's version of him.

"Wow, Luke. They weren't lying."

"Shut up. So I have a type."

"Apparently, God didn't break the mold after he made me. I was too gorgeous."

"And I'm glad he didn't."

"That hurts, Luke."

Spencer walked up the porch and Luke greeted him with a chaste kiss.

Reid watched thinking that just a few days before that his lips were the one's Luke was kissing, and there was nothing chaste about it. He felt a small pleasure in that.

His doppelganger turned to look at him and reached his hand out,

"Hey, I'm Spencer. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Reid."

"Reid? As in THE Reid?"

"Well, I've never heard anyone say, "The Reid", but sure."

Spencer looked at Luke then with a mix of hurt and surprise on his face.

Luke looked incredibly guilty and Reid understood what was going on.

Luke never told him who he was staying with.

"Don't worry, Spencer. Luke and I dislike each other as much as we did when we first met."

Spencer turned back to look at Reid and relief washed over his face,

"So the famous sarcastic, Reid. It's nice to see how witty you are actually are."

"Well don't hold your breath. I'm at my best when I'm sparring against Doogie Hughes or Hank, but I guess I'll have to settle for Mr. Snyder."

"You'll have to settle for insulting me? I know you enjoy it, Reid."

"Oh, no I definitely enjoy insulting you, but it's more fun with Doogie and Hank, since they can take a joke, and aren't drama queens. Well, actually, Hank may be a queen, but I digress."

Reid picked his journal up and left the boys on the porch.

He headed back to the library, where he spent the rest of the day looking over case files that Lily had couriered to him that morning.

He didn't even notice Luke bring him a sandwich and a coffee, until he smelled the coffee.

He was grateful for the break and went to stand at the window.

He could see the pond and the porch from the library window.

He could see Luke and Spencer sitting on the porch swing, with their hands entwined, talking.

He remembered all the times that he and Luke would sit on the couch, talking to each other, and touching each other, as if the other were something to be discovered.

He missed that. He missed a lot about Luke, actually.

He missed waking up in the middle of the night to see that Luke had stolen all the covers, or waking up to see Luke taking his infamous hour long showers and taking all the hot water, or how he'd tape over the Cubs games on the dvr with shit like Big Brother.

Actually come to think of it, he didn't miss him that much at all.

But Reid would always scoot Luke closer to him and they could share body warmth, and he would often jump into the shower with Luke, and he eventually got hooked on Big Brother, and couldn't care less about the Cubs anymore.

Reid turned back to his work then. There was no point in going down memory lane anymore. That part of his life was over.

Reid ate his sandwich and smiled sardonically to see that Luke had made his sandwich exactly the way Reid liked it. Luke did remember more than he wanted to admit.

He finished the sandwich and went back to work. He worked for another four hours, when he smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen.

He opened the library door to see Luke making food.

"What are you making, Luke?"

"This is Pad Thai."

"Another recipe your sugar daddy request you make him?"

"No. This is something I found on the internet a few weeks ago and really wanted to try out."

"Well, it smells good."

"You're more than welcome to join us, Reid."

Spencer was standing in the doorway of the bedroom looking freshly showered.

"Oh, don't let me interrupt your dinner date. Mark said he was bringing burgers and fries from Al's. I'll let you two at the gourmet stuff."

"Who's Mark?"

Luke's face soured at the name.

"He's our security guard. He took a shining to Reid."

"And that's a bad thing?"

Spencer looked confused.

"No, it's just pathetic really. It's like a puppy chasing after someone who just kicked it."

"Thank you for that stunning insight, Luke. Now if you'll excuse me. I have a date with a good looking man who is going to feed me."

Reid was out the door then, thankful to be away from the obvious tension building between himself and Luke.

Mark came up the steps looking hot as ever in his uniform.

He put the bag of food on the chess table.

"So, you're out here early."

"Well the blonde kid annoyed me."  
"You didn't want to use the cell phone?"

"It's no big deal. I literally just stepped outside as you were walking up."

"Well, I got your request. With extra pickle. Oh and I got you a vanilla shake."

"A man after my own heart. God, I love Al's."

Reid bit into his burger, savoring the flavors.

"You look like you are having a religious experience."

"I think I might be."

"Wait until you try the fries and milkshake.

"I'm not sure I can handle all the awesome."

Mark and Reid were openly flirting now, and neither man seemed to mind.

"Do you want to play chess again?"

"Sure, but just so you know, I've been practicing."

"Good. I like a challenge."

Mark pulled his chair closer to Reid and they bent their heads over the chess board.

Reid won three times in a row, and Mark looked up frustrated.

"So, apparently you are a chess wizard, because I should've beaten you that last game."

"I am actually."

"What? You totally hustled me."

"Not so much hustled as just left out pertinent information."

Mark laughed at this.

"So, you were really a chess wizard?"

"Well, I was considered a prodigy. My parents found out how good I was at chess and entered me in nearly every competition in the country. I never lost, but one day I got fed up with being their little chess monkey, and I refused to play anymore. I play only for fun now."

"Wow, you are really something else, Reid Oliver."

"You think so?"

"Definitely. I think you are one of the most intriguing men I've ever met."

"And?"

"And that you are sexy as hell."

"And?"  
"I really want to know what kissing you is like."

"Well why don't you find out?"

Mark grinned at the invitation and leaned forward.

He gently pressed his lips to Reid's mouth.

Reid opened his mouth then and let Mark's tongue explore its cavern.

They kissed for a few seconds, and then Mark leaned back.

"Did you feel anything?"

"Nope. Not a thing."

"Me either. Maybe we should try again?"

Reid tugged Mark up and they kissed again. This time both giving their best effort.

"Okay, it's like kissing a relative."

"Yeah, I agree."

"Well at least we gave it the old college try."

"Yes. Reid Oliver has never been a quitter."

"Well I guess we know, we're better off as friends."

Reid laughed at this and they sat back down to play another game of chess.

Reid happened to look in the window of the cabin then and saw Luke with his hand wrapped so tightly around a glass of wine, he thought he might break it. The look on Luke's face was livid.

Spencer turned around then to see what Luke was so upset about and saw Reid staring back with a smug look on his face.

Spencer turned back and Luke and Reid broke their stare off.

"You're really in love with him, aren't you?"

"Who?"

"The blonde kid."

"Unfortunately."

"He's in love with you too, you know."

"Oh yeah. He's so in love with me, he has to bring his boyfriend here to rub it in my face."

"Why do you think he went out and got a carbon copy?"

"I don't know. To rub it in my face that I wasn't good enough?"

"No, because he's still in love with the original, and since he can't have that, he goes to the next best thing. That guy will always be second place and a poor man's version of you. You are the original. You are the one that the kid wants."

"Well if he wants me, he can have me. He knows it too. So, sorry, but I don't buy that Luke is still in love with me."

"Just wait and see."

"Whatever. I am tired of talking about the blonde guy. Let's play chess and eat the rest of our food."

They played for a few more hours and enjoyed the company of each other.

Reid asked Mark if he'd like some coffee to help with the rest of his shift, and Mark agreed.

Reid stepped into the cabin then to see Luke and Spencer watching television.

He didn't say a word to either, just went to the coffee pot and started making coffee.

He eventually looked up to see Luke and Spencer whispering and Spencer standing up and storming off to their bedroom.

He just watched him go and looked back to see Luke looking at him with tear filled brown eyes.

He knew he was going to regret it, but asked anyways,  
"Are you guys okay?"

"No, but thanks for asking."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, there is absolutely nothing you can do." Luke snapped at him and flung himself against the couch.

"Okay, no need to bite my head off, Luke."

"You are the reason we are fighting."

"What the hell did I do?"  
"You kissed him."

"Who?"

"Mark."

"Why is me kissing Mark a problem?"  
"Never mind. I'm going to bed."

This time Luke flung himself down on the couch.

"You know your bed did arrive, you can sleep in your own room."

"No, I can't. Spencer is too mad at me."

"Fine, whatever. Sleep on the couch, but just so you know, you don't get to blame me for issues in your relationship with Spencer. I may be to blame for a lot of things, but me kissing someone, isn't the reason for you two fighting."

Reid took the coffee out to Mark and kissed him on the cheek and wished him a good night. He knew Luke was watching out the window.

"You know all you have to do is ask if you want to use me to make him jealous."

"Sorry."

"Not a big deal. I enjoy messing with people's heads too."

Reid grinned and squeezed Mark shoulder as he headed back into the cabin.

He saw Luke turn over to hide his face from him.

Reid nearly started laughing then, but held off until he was in his room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

The next morning Reid was standing at the stove making breakfast. He knew Luke couldn't resist bacon and eggs, and figured the pancakes were a nice bonus.

As he was just finishing, Spencer came out and made himself some coffee,

"Sorry if I was rude last night. I had a migraine."

"No worries. I was far too busy with Mark to even notice anything else. Sorry if that was rude."

Spencer just smiled at that and sat that table.

"So did anything happen with Luke after I went to bed?"  
"No. I told him he should probably join you, and he said you were upset at him, and I figured you fed him after midnight. You know, you're not supposed to do that with gremlins, right?"

Spencer laughed out loud at this.

"My bad. I'll remember that for next time."

"You do that."

Luke stumbled out of the bathroom then, bleary eyed and with his hair sticking in a million different directions.

Reid remembered those mornings well when they lived together. Just another thing he missed about Luke. He always found Luke so darn cute in the mornings.

He turned back to the food and pretended to be engrossed in serving it up. Out of his peripheral vision he saw Luke walk over to Spencer and kiss him good morning. The fight seemingly forgotten about.

Reid served the food then and told them to enjoy themselves.

He decided to go for a walk.

He saw Mark leaving. He waved at him and headed toward the barn.

Once inside the barn he found one of the draft horses stored there.

He looked at his name tag to see it said Dex.

"Hey Dex. How you doing, buddy?"

He rubbed the nose of the horse and saw some carrots sitting on a bucket. He fed one to the horse who lightly nudged his shoulder.

"You're a good horse."

"He came from the farm."

Reid looked up to see Luke standing in the door of the barn.

"What?"  
"My grandma retired him when he got too old to do much work anymore. So he came here to live out the rest of his days."

"Nice."

"He's been here for a few years now."

"How did he get the name Dex?"

"It's short for Dexter. He was named after my Grandpa's grandfather."

"Nice, Dex. You're named after Snyder Royalty."

"How often do you come out here?"

"This is the first time."

"Oh, well I'm glad you're enjoying the horses."

"Why are you out here, Luke?"  
"Spencer is taking a shower. And I felt the urge to apologize for last night."

"Apologize for what?"

"For being obnoxious. I know it's none of my damn business who you are kissing and that you are not the reason why Spencer and I were fighting."

"Well, I'm glad to see you realize that."

"It's just hard, you know."

"I know."

"I wish that…" Luke's voice trailed off then.

"You wish what?"

"That you and I could be friends."

"I don't want to be your friend, Luke."

Luke looked up with tears in his eyes.

"I can't be you friend, Luke. Not after we were more. I just can't settle for that. I'm sorry."

"I know. It's selfish of me to want to you and Spencer in my life."

"No, it's not selfish. It's human nature."

"Why are being so nice to me?"

"Because I don't like being mean to you."

Luke was suddenly in his personal space,

"I miss you, Reid."

"I'm standing right here, Luke."

"You know what I mean."

"You are with Spencer now of your own free will and volition, Luke. You don't get to miss me."

He stepped back, but Luke grabbed his arm,

"I wish you truly understood exactly why I left."

"We don't need to rehash this conversation again, Luke. The first time was bad enough. Please unhand me."

Luke looked into Reid's eyes then and let his arm go.

Reid walked back to the cabin then. He could see Spencer staring at him through the window and knew that he knew Luke had been in the barn with him.

At that point he was beyond caring. He honestly didn't give a crap anymore. He was tired of the constant up and down, emotional roller coaster Luke was putting him on. All he wanted to do was get off the ride.

As he stepped closer to the house he heard the crunching of footsteps behind him and turned to face a man who looked like Luke. He knew immediately who it was.  
"So we finally meet at last, Dr. Oliver."

"Damian Grimaldi, I presume?"  
"I see my reputation precedes me."

"Yeah, the kidnapping, murdering one."

"Oh, feisty and with a mouth. I think we can break you of that."

Two of Damian's henchmen seize Reid and drag him into the barn.

Luke was still there petting Dex, when Reid who had been punched multiple times was thrown into one of the stalls.

Luke watched as Reid was tied up and beaten some more.

"Stop it! You're going to kill him!

"Oh, Luciano. How hard was it to keep to your end of the deal? All you had to do was leave the doctor and break him emotionally, so that nothing in his life was ever worth anything. And you couldn't even do that right."

Spencer was suddenly running out of the cabin. Luke tried to warn him off, but he was too late.

"My, my. My son ever the Casanova. Tie him up too."

The men tied Spencer up who was thrown in beside Reid.

Reid looked at Luke who had a look of horror on his face as he saw Spencer and Reid both being physically attacked.

Damian was enjoying it however and went on to antagonize Reid,

"Oh, did you not tell Reid why you left him all those years ago? That's even better. Good job, Luciano. I am so proud of you."  
Luke went to Reid's side and touched his face gingerly,

"Reid, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you so many times why I left."

Spencer watched them and Reid could tell he was hurt by Luke caring about him.

Reid just shook his head. He was still in shock from trying to process being assaulted and having a bombshell dropped on him in less than five minutes.

"Luke, I'm fine. Check on your boyfriend. He needs you more than I do."

"No, I won't leave you. I am the reason you are in this mess. It's all on me. You aren't at fault for any of it."

Damian spit at Luke's feet in disgust.

"How dare you care about this man? He is the reason I lost everything!

"You lost everything because of your own actions."

"No, I lost everything because your precious Dr. Oliver over there sent me to prison."

"Because I asked him for his help! I was the one who asked him to help my father out."

"_I_ am your father."

"No, you are the man who provided sperm. But you are no father."

Damian raised his hand then and struck Luke across the face.

Reid winced as he saw the brute force behind it.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way, Luciano."

"My name is Luke Snyder."

Damian struck him again.

"MY NAME IS LUKE SNYDER."  
Damian struck him a third time and Reid was struggling against his rope trying to get free.

He couldn't handle seeing Luke getting beat up, when Damian was after him.

"Why don't you actually go after the person you really have the issue with? I'm the one who sent you to prison and the one who made Lily divorce you. All of it is my fault. Does it make you feel better to know you can blame someone else?"

"Very much so. I will appreciate killing you."

Reid knew he had distracted Damian away from Luke.

He saw Luke's left eye starting to swell shut, and his lips cracked and bloodied.

Damian approached him slowly as if a cat stalking its prey.

"Any last words?"

"Besides go fuck yourself? The only thing I want to say is that you lost out on knowing a great man like your son. He is the most compassionate, forgiving man, I've ever had the privilege of knowing and you will never know it or his love, because you are an idiot of epic proportions. Just because your sperm is the thing that fertilized an egg, doesn't make you a father. A real father shows unconditional love to their son. They don't try to de-gay them, or make them feel guilty for loving someone else as much as them, and they sure as hell don't try to kill their son's boyfriends, just fyi. It's a shame, you'll never get to meet your real son."

Damian punched Reid then in the face with no warning.

Reid's head cracked back and he could tell his nose had been broken.

By this time Luke had slipped out of the ropes that the henchmen had poorly tied.

He slid over to Spencer and untied him.

He told Spencer via sign language to run like hell, when he made the signal.

Luke stood up behind his father and picked up a cement block sitting against the barn door. He swung it up and knocked Damian over.

He told Spencer to run. As Spencer was running, Damian pulled a gun out and held it on Reid.

Luke jumped in front of Reid,

"Move, Luciano."

"No. "

"You would take a bullet for this man?"

"Yes."  
"Why?"

"Because I love him. If you kill him, you may as well kill me."

Reid wanted so much to believe in what Luke was saying, but the past heartache and pain he had experienced made him want to protect himself. So he said,

"Luke, don't do this. I don't need you protecting me."

"Shut up, Reid. I'm not letting you die. I may be whiny and a brat, but I'm also in love with you and I'm not going to stop. And it would make my life a whole lot easier if you were alive to share it with me."

Reid could tell that Luke was being sincere then, from the look in is his eyes and the way he spoke. He wasn't going to fight Luke on this anymore.

Spencer had stopped halfway through the barn door and heard everything.

Damian raised the gun again and pointed it at Luke.

"If you don't move, I will shoot you, Luciano."

"Then do it."

As Damian stepped forward to get a clearer shot, Spencer snuck up behind Damian and hit him as hard as he could in the head with a shovel.

Damian went down and the gun went off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Reid was still tied up and the two henchmen were going at Spencer.

Luke was on the ground and Reid couldn't see if he was injured or dead.

"Luke, please tell me you are alright."

He didn't hear anything for a few seconds. He started clawing his way at the ropes then. After what felt like an eternity he finally got free, and sprinted to Luke's side.

He could see blood.

He checked for a pulse and felt one.

"Luke, please baby, open your eyes."

Luke started coming to then.

"Reid, what happened, where is Spencer?"

Reid looked over to see that Spencer had beaten the crap out of both of the henchmen.

"I think Spencer is fine. He just totally kicked their asses."

"He's a black belt in karate."

"Damn. What are we going to do with Crazy bad dad?"

"Tie him up and then call Jack and Margo."

Two hours later, Jack and Margo had Damian back in custody.

"This isn't over, Luciano."

"Yes it is. If you ever try to murder the men I love again, I will kill you, and I won't think twice about it."

Reid had never heard such determination or anger in Luke's voice before, and he knew that Luke meant every word he said. It wasn't lost on him that Luke had said "men" either.

Damian got flustered and pointed out to Jack and Margo that his son had just threatened his life.

Jack and Margo insisted that they heard no such thing.

By this time Lily had arrived with Holden who ran to Luke and hugged him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, mom. Besides, you should be more worried about Reid. He's the one that Damian was after."

Lily ran to Reid and hugged him just as tightly,

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Lily. Honestly. Your son saved my life."

"Luke, you saved Reid's life?"

" I had to. He was going to kill him, mom."

"How did you save his life?"

"I told Damian I was in love with Reid."

"And he believed you?"

"I would hope so, considering it's true."

"What about, Spencer, honey?"

"Shit. I have to talk to him."

Luke went over to Reid,

"I'm sorry, Reid. I have to take care of this."

"I know. Take your time. Spencer is a nice guy, let him down easy."

"I will. I promise, I'll be back in a little bit. "

"You should get that arm looked at."

"Well, when can I see you, Doctor Oliver?"

"Whenever you want, Mr. Snyder."

Luke kissed him then and left to find Spencer.

Reid struggled back into the cabin with the help of Holden.

He lay on his bed trying to overcome the pain in his ribs and nose. He knew he had at least one cracked rib and a broken nose.

Two hours later, Luke was still not back, and he was beginning to worry.

Finally, his bedroom door opened and Luke stepped in.

He still had blood caked on his arm and his left eye was completely closed, but to Reid, he never looked more beautiful.

"Are you okay, Luke?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He looked upset, and Reid knew that he regretted saying he loved him.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the news that Luke was leaving with Spencer and he was sorry for everything.

"Reid, I love you, I truly do. And I'm sorry for everything that happened between us. I just want you to know that you're everything I want."

"But?"

"How did you know there was a but?"

"There is always a but with you, Luke."

"I am in love with Spencer. I truly do love him. And I can't just abandon him. He's not like you. He can't just move on. He's not as strong as you. I don't think he could handle it if I left him.

"So Spencer is okay with you being in love with me too and willing to take a bullet for me?"

"No, but in time I think he'll get over it."

"And what about me?"

"You'll do what you always do. You'll be the best neurosurgeon the world has ever seen, and you'll find love again."

"Maybe that's not what I want."

"What do you want, Reid?"

"I think you know the answer to that, Luke. I want you. I've always wanted you and I'll want you until the day I die. But, I refuse to be your second choice, and I refuse to be pine after someone who always puts my feelings and needs behind everyone else's."

"Reid, don't be like that."

"Don't be like what? Myself?"

"Don't shut yourself off from love."

"I'm not, Luke. You're the one who is doing that."

"I'm not shutting myself from love, Reid."

"You're right. You're just shutting yourself off from my love. That makes me feel so much better."

Reid closed his eyes then.

"Just go home with Spencer, Luke. I don't need any more excuses or explanations why you don't want to be with me. I get it. I'm the loser."

Luke dropped a kiss on Reid's forehead then and turned to leave,

"You are not a loser, Reid. I do want to be with you, but I can't. I know that you don't understand, but I hope one day you can forgive me and move on. I want you to find happiness."

Reid closed his eyes and kept the tears that were behind his eyes at bay.

Reid eventually fell asleep and started dreaming,

[i]_Luke sat on the bed beside Reid._

"_I can't believe you stood up to Damian, like that."_

_Reid opened his eyes. That is not how he expected the conversation to go._

"_I meant every word, Luke."_

"_I know you did and that's why I love you so much."_

"_So, where is Spencer?"  
"He's in the car back to New York City."_

"_Oh, I'm surprised you didn't go with him."_

"_We broke up."_

"_So, why are you here, Luke?"_

"_I don't know. That's a good question. Why are any of us here?"_

"_I mean, why are you here in my bedroom?"_

"_You said I should have my arm checked out."_

"_Alright, get over here."_

_Luke slid closer to where Reid was sitting on the bed._

_He pulled his shirt off then to show off his amazing abs, and his finely sculpted arms._

_Reid's heart went all aflutter at the sight of Luke like that._

_Luke extended his arm then._

"_You know as fine a specimen as this arm is, you should probably show me your injured arm. I can admire your triceps and biceps another time."_

_Luke just grinned and presented the injured upper arm._

"_You just need a few stitches."_

"_Do I need to go to the hospital?"  
"As long as you have a sewing needle and some thread, I can do it here."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, really."_

_Within ten minutes, Luke was stitched up._

"_You are really handy to have around."_

"_You have no idea, how handy I can be."_

"_My memory may be fuzzy. I think you'll have to remind me."_

"_Hate to break it to you, Luke, but I have a few cracked ribs and a broken nose. That particular memory will have to wait until I am better."_

_Luke just grinned and slid even closer to Reid._

"_You should get some rest, Reid. You look like shit."_

"_Thanks, Luke."_

"_Seriously. Lay your head down."_

_Reid closed his eyes and lay his head down on the pillow. He felt Luke's fingers massaging his temples and move to the scalp._

_He had never received such a great scalp massage before, and before he knew it he was drifting off to sleep. He could feel the weight of Luke's body pressed against his and he was happy in that moment, truly for the first time in years. Just as he was about to nod off he felt the brush of Luke's lips on his forehead, and Luke shift down until he was wrapped in his arms._[/i]

Reid woke up with a start. The dream had felt so real, but he knew that Luke had left him once again and this time he wasn't coming back.

Lily insisted that he spend more time recovering at the cabin. So he spent most of his days in the library reading or in the kitchen making sandwiches he would never get around to eating.

By the end of the second week of recovery, he was going stir crazy. Katie brought him some case files from the hospital to look over. His pen ran out of ink about halfway through his paperwork.

He started going through the drawers then and came across an envelope that had his name on it.

He recognized it as Luke's handwriting.

In the envelope was a letter addressed to him and some paperwork.

[i]_Dear Reid,_

_I bought this cabin when we were dating all those years ago. I originally had put both our names on the deed to this property, so that we would be co-owners. Then, Damian told me if I didn't break up with you, he'd kill my siblings and you. I couldn't take that chance. So I broke up with you, but I never stopped caring about you or loving you. I still kept this place, because I had hope that one day you and I would share a home and a life together. Now, I see that it was wishful thinking on my part. You have moved on with Mark and I have Spencer. I want you to know that I want you to be happy, whatever that is or whoever that is with. I took my name off the deed. You are the sole owner of this home. When it was built, it was built for you. The library, the chess table, all of it was going to be my engagement gift to you. I want you to enjoy it, because I love you._

_-Luke_

_P.S. The spare key is taped to the bottom of the planter on the porch. _[/i]

Reid hadn't understand why Luke would break up with him to appease Damian.

Reid sat back in shock. Luke had left him because he thought he and Mark were together.

Reid felt like an idiot. He had never explained to Luke that Mark was just to make him jealous.

Damnit.

Reid picked up his blackberry and texted Luke,

[i]_You are an idiot, Mr. Snyder_

_I'm glad you think so highly of me, Dr. Oliver_

_Mark and I aren't together, just so you know. He was there to make you jealous._

_Why in the hell would you do something stupid like that?_

_Because love makes me do stupid things._ [/i]

The texts stopped then.

Reid sighed and put his phone back down.

It had been nearly twenty minutes since he sent the last text.

Suddenly he heard pounding on the front door of the cabin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

He walked to the door slowly with his body and hands trembling.

He opened the door to see Luke standing there with rain pouring down on him.

Reid stepped out and Luke immediately crushed his lips to Reid's.

They stood in the rain for a few minutes kissing, remembering what it felt like to give in so completely to one another that time seemed to stand still.

Finally needing air, Reid stepped back and looked at Luke who had his hair and clothing plastered to him.

He grabbed Luke and led him into the house.

He didn't even hesitate and walked Luke into his bedroom.

He had waited seven excruciating years for this, and he wasn't waiting anymore.

He ripped open Luke's shirt and heard the buttons bouncing off the floorboards.

The shirt was gone then. He tugged on Luke's belt buckle and unzipped his jeans.

He had Luke's clothing off in record time.

He was determined to remind Luke how great sex was with him. He knew he was letting his old insecurities rise to the surface, but damnit he was competitive and liked to win.

He licked Luke's Adam's apple and slowly licked down, paying attention to both nipples, which were hardened.

Luke gasped when Reid's tongue slipped further down into his belly button and made its way down to his inner thighs.

Reid paid attention to every patch of skin, purposely avoiding the one area Luke was desperate to be touched.

"Fuck you, Reid."

"That's my intention." 

Reid finally moved his tongue to the tip of Luke's penis that was dripping precum.

He wanted Luke to savor this moment, as he hadn't been there in nearly seven years.

When Reid finally touched the tip of his tongue to Luke's penis, Luke nearly flung himself off the bed.

Then Reid was taking him into his mouth, running his fingers gently up and down his shaft as he worked his magic with his tongue and mouth.

Luke was whimpering and moaning, and Reid knew they could be as loud as they wanted out here.

"Let go, baby. No one can hear us out here."

With that, Luke started grunting and groaning.

Reid was pleased with himself that he could cause this kind of reaction in Luke, even after so many years.

Reid came off Luke's cock then, who groaned his frustration.

Luke reached into the nightstand and found his lube then.

He coated his fingers with it and went back to work on Luke's cock.

Luke held Reid's head in place, and Reid could tell that he was getting close.

He took two of his fingers then and worked them in Luke's tightness.

Luke stiffened as Reid penetrated his hole and when he crossed his fingers and furiously started pumping his fingers in and out, Luke let go completely.

He started thrashing around.

Within seconds, he was shooting down Reid's throat.

Reid loved watching Luke has he orgasmed. It was the most beautiful sight in the world.

Luke finally opened his eyes after a few minutes,  
"I don't remember it ever being that good."

"That's because you have a bad memory."

"You are amazing, Reid."

"Am I? I wasn't sure. I mean someone told me I was bad."

"Well they were most definitely lying, because you are the best _I've_ ever had."

"Good to know."

Suddenly Reid was being attacked by a pair of lips.

Luke was kissing him everywhere.

Reid just fell back on the bed.

Within minutes, all of his clothing was gone, and Luke was working on him, trying to coax an orgasm out of him.

"Oh God, Luke. Don't stop."

Reid had forgotten how good Luke was at giving head.

Suddenly Luke stopped.

Reid opened his eyes to see Luke staring down at him,

"What are you staring at?"

"You. How beautiful you are."

"God, just get on with it already."

Luke just laughed and bent his head back down.

Secretly, Reid's heart was overflowing to hear Luke say something like that, and it wasn't long before he was coming.

Reid lay looking at the ceiling for a good five minutes, trying to recover.

Luke was already hard again and kissing his way down Reid's chest.

"You're going to have to give me some time to recover, Luke."

"I sometimes forget how old you are."

"Because of my hot face, chiseled body, and amazing ass?"

"No, because of how immature you act sometimes."

"_I'm _the immature one? Okay then. I'm not the one who threw a temper tantrum when I saw you kiss Spencer."

Luke's face suddenly fell.

"What is it, Luke?"  
"I feel like such an idiot. "

"Why?"

"Because of you and Mark. I really thought you had moved on."

"You are such an idiot, Luke."

"I am?"  
"There is no Mark and I. We realized that we didn't have any chemistry and we decided to remain friends. What you saw was Mark letting me use him to make you jealous."

"See, that's how you are immature."

"Oh and you throwing around Spencer's name when you knew it would make me mad wasn't immature?"

"Fine, it's a draw. Are you recovered yet?"

"I'm not sure I want to continue this if you're going to make comments about my age and maturity."

"Fine, I'll call Noah. I'm sure he'd love to hear from me."

"If you think he could satisfy you, go ahead. Here you can even use my cell phone."

Reid tossed his blackberry at Luke.

Luke's nose wrinkled at the thought.

"On second thought, never mind."

Luke's hand reached down and started stroking Reid then who nearly immediately sprang to action.

"See, you aren't that old, just yet."

Reid didn't say anything.

Eventually he was stiff and was getting painful.

He flipped Luke onto his back and reached for a condom.

He slid it on himself and reached for more lube.

He prepared Luke and put his legs on his shoulders.

He pressed slowly into Luke whose head was flung back.

He waited until he felt Luke relaxing around him, then he started moving in and out.

At first he went slow, painfully slow, until Luke looked at him with lust filled eyes and begged him to get faster and harder and deeper.

Reid pulled out and then slammed back in over and over, until he was pounding into Luke, like he had never done before.

Luke's fingers were fisted so tightly into the sheets his knuckles were white.

"Oh God, Reid. I never –"

His voice was cut off when Reid crushed his lips to his.

The only sound heard was the heavy breathing of Luke and Reid as Reid drove Luke farther and farther to the edge.

Reid could feel Luke's hot tightness gripping him like a vice, with one leg on his shoulder and one wrapped around his waist, using his hips to draw Reid closer.

Reid finally reached between Luke's legs and grasped his cock and started pumping him in rhythm to the movements of his hips.

He could hear Luke's breathing hitch then and knew Luke was close.

Luke opened his eyes, which were black with lust and looked into Reid's eyes and put a hand on his chest.

"God, I love you, Reid. Don't stop."

"Never."

Reid placed his hands on Luke's hips, digging his fingers into his flesh and pulled Luke even closer.

It wasn't long before both men were coming groaning each other's name.

Reid collapsed on Luke who snuggled into Reid's body and warmth. He ran his fingers through Reid's hair and placed small gentle kisses along his face and jaw line.

Reid was exhausted. This was the most physical exertion he had since before the Damian incident.

Reid finally rolled over,

"I seriously need rest. You are going to kill me with this pace."

"I'm happy with resting, Reid."

Luke curled up to Reid and lay his head on his chest.

Reid had never been too keen on cuddling, but after seven years, he would do anything Luke asked.

He drew Luke closer, who opened his eyes in surprise and grinned.

"Look who's cuddling."

"If you tell anyone, I'll be forced to kill you."

"Oh, really? Good luck with that, old man."

Reid just smiled and Luke tucked his head under Reid's chin.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

The next morning Reid walked into the living room to see Luke writing something in his journal,

"Are you writing in your diary about me again, Luke?"

Luke looked up blushing and smiling dreamily at Reid,  
"Maybe"

"Well if you reliving our sex last night, "Reid is a sex god" are the words you are looking for."

Luke laughed aloud, stood up from the couch, and walked over to where Reid was standing.

He wrapped his arms around Reid, who drew him against his chest,

"You are a sex god, Reid. I can't believe I ever made you doubt that. Thank you for reminding me."

Reid smiled against the top of Luke's head,

"It was my pleasure."

Luke looked up at Reid and intertwined his hands behind Reid's neck and pulled his head down to his.

They kissed for a while, just enjoying the feel of being in each other's arms and remembering everything about each other.

Reid was dressed up and Luke knew something was up,

"What are your plans for the day?"

"Well, seeing as I'm fully recovered, I need to go back to the hospital and see Doogie about getting put back on the rotation."

"Do you have to?" Luke pouted as he realized their short honeymoon time was coming to an end already.

"I have been off for nearly a month, Luke. I have to."

"I know, but I am going to miss the nights where we don't get interrupted by that damn pager."

"So will I, but your sugar daddy has to put food on the table and in order to do that, I need money."

"Wait, who's the sugar daddy now? I can provide food for the entire town of Oakdale and never have to work again."

"No, I just need a trophy wife, and you look pretty on my arm. You are good at that."

"So, you are saying my only attribute is looking pretty on your arm?"

"No. I'm saying you are especially good at that. Besides, since you can cook now, I expect dinner on the table when I get home from work."

Luke looked offended for a bit, and then laughed as he could see the sparkle in Reid's eyes.

"I've missed this, Reid. I've missed us."

"Well you don't have to miss it anymore."

"Thank God."

Luke kissed Reid again and then took a step back. He straightened his suit jacket and tie.

"Go impress Chris and when you get your job back come home and we'll celebrate."

Reid arched his eyebrow suggestively then,

"I'm going to take you up on that."

Reid headed out then and for the first time months, felt freedom and happiness.

He drove into town and straight for Oakdale Memorial.

As he walked into the hospital he was greeted by all sorts of personnel who told him they were so glad to see him doing well.

He was shocked. He never really spoke to any of the hospital members before, even as the chief he was fairly anti-social.

Alison even hugged him when she realized he was back and Casey patted him on the back and wished him well.

He rounded the corner to where his office was and walked in.

He saw Chris sitting at his desk filling out paperwork,

"So, Doogie, pretending to be the Chief of Staff again?"

Chris looked up and smiled,

"Reid, I'm so glad to see you are doing well. When can you start back?"

"Whenever you need me to."  
"Thank God. Okay. So here, you can finish up the rest of this paperwork and then there are six consultations that need to be scheduled, and three surgeries than need to be performed, two of which are neuro related. "

"You want me to start right now?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

Chris jumped up and dumped all of the case files in Reid's arms.

Reid was so happy to be back to work that he jumped back into the swing of things and got caught up.

Six hours later he realized how late it was and called Luke,

"Luke, I'm so sorry, Chris wanted me to start right away."

"I know. Alison called me when she saw you come in and head straight for the O.R."

"Do you hate me again?"

"Never. In fact, you should go back to your office."

"Why?"

"Because, I have a surprise for you."

Reid walked around the corner and to his office.

As he stepped in he saw Luke sitting across from his desk with Reid's favorite food. Sandwiches from Al's.

"I think I love you more now than I ever did before, Luke."

Luke just grinned and jumped up and kissed Reid hello.

Luke motioned for Reid to sit on the floor, who protested at first, but when he felt Luke's fingers in his hair, giving him a massage, he relaxed and melted against Luke.

Luke moved to his neck and shoulders and rubbed away the tension and stress he carried whenever he performed surgery.

"You are better than a masseuse."

"I know. I had practice on a doctor who carries a lot of stress and tension."

"Oh, he's a lucky man."

"I looked at your surgery schedule; you have none planned for the rest of the evening. So why don't you come home and let me give you a proper rub down?"

"I think I can arrange that."

"You didn't push yourself too much today , did you? How are you feeling?"

"Like I could run a marathon."

"In Bed?"

"Definitely. As long as you feed me."

"You just had food!"

"That's not the type of meat I was talking about, Luke."

Reid arched his eyebrows suggestively and Luke just laughed at him.

"Come on, then."

The next morning, Reid reached out and felt nothing but cool air and cold sheets.

He opened his eyes to see that Luke had left.

There was a note propped on the other pillow.

[i]_I'm sorry, Reid. Last night was wonderful. I love you and I always will, but Spencer asked me to marry him and I said yes. I can't leave him._[/i]


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Reid had felt on top of the world the past two days. He thought Luke had come back to him for good. He thought Luke had realized that Mark was nothing and that he and Reid should be together. Instead, he let Reid make love to him, and then he turned around and got engaged to another man.

Reid was devastated. If he hadn't been heartbroken before, he was decimated now.

He got up and got dressed.

He was done. He had nothing left keeping him in Oakdale.

His only reason for staying all these years was because he believed that he and Luke were meant to be, but clearly Luke didn't see things that way.

Reid called Katie and asked her to help him put the cabin on the real estate market.

She tried her best to talk him out of it, but he was determined more than ever to move on with his life.

Six weeks later he met with a potential buyer.

He was just packing the last of his things at the cabin and his old apartment, when he heard a car pull up.

Reid stepped on the porch to see Luke walking up the steps to him

"So, I had to hear it from my mother who heard it from Katie that you are moving to New York?"  
"I didn't think I had to tell you."

"Well considering I bought this house for you and you are now selling it, I think I have a right to know."

"The deeds been reverted back to your name, Luke. You will receive all the money from the sale. Do whatever you want with it."

"Why are you leaving?"

"Because I have nothing keeping me here anymore. I never wanted to be a chief of staff. I always wanted to be a neurosurgeon. I only took the job and stuck around because of you. Now that you and Spencer are getting married, I have come to terms with the fact that you and I will never be an us again."

"Reid, you don't have to leave because we didn't work out."

"I'm not leaving just because we didn't work out, Luke. I'm leaving because it hurts too damn much to be here and know everything about your wedding plans, and hearing about your great life with Spencer. I don't want to turn a corner and run into you on your dates or being in love. It's too painful. I deserve to be happy and staying here is not going to do that."

"You do deserve to be happy, Reid. Truly."

"So do you, Luke. I don't understand why you believe that you aren't good enough or worthy enough for love. But you are. I know I wasn't able to convince you of that when we were together, but I do want you to find that one day."

"Reid..."

"Don't say it, Luke. I know. I think a new town will be the thing to help me start over."

"I just hate the thought that I will never see you again."

"You'll see me again, Luke. I promised Katie I'd visit at least twice a year and eat her out of house and home."

Luke smiled sadly and turned to leave.

"Goodbye, Reid."  
"Bye, Luke."

Reid finished packing a week later, wished Doogie well as the new chief of staff, kissed Katie and Jacob goodbye, and said goodbye to Lily.

He was headed for his new life in New York City.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**Six Months Later:**

Reid stepped off the plane at Oakdale Airport. He hadn't been here in six months. He was here to visit Katie and Jacob, and to help Doogie with a particularly intensive neuro case.

He got in his rented car and headed to Katie's house.

He smiled as he passed all the landmarks he had come to know and love when he had lived there.

Reid couldn't believe how much he actually missed Oakdale.

He pulled into Katie's house to see Jacob in the yard playing with his Tonka truck.

He got out and shut the door.

Jacob looked up and beamed a smile brighter than the sun,

"Uncle Reid!"

Jacob ran as fast as his little legs would carry him to Reid.

Reid hugged him.

Katie came out of the house then to see what all the fuss was about and squealed in delight.

"Reid!"

"Hey, Katie."

"How long are you here for?"

"Just a few days. Doogie called and asked me to take a look at a case. I figured I had to stop and see my favorite Oakdale people while I was in town."

"I'm so glad you're here. You have to stay for dinner."

"If you insist."

Katie grinned and hugged her friend tighter.

"Come in. You can use the guest room while you're here."

"No need, Katie. I have a room at the Lakeview."

"No. I insist you stay here. "  
"Please, stay, Uncle Reid!"

"See even Jacob agrees!"

Reid just smiled and agreed to stay at Katie's for the few days he was there.

A few hours later, Reid was stuffed with chili and cornbread from Al's.

He smiled as he remembered where his love for that came from and his time in Dallas with Luke.

Doogie came home then and greeted Reid.

They had come to respect each other after working together so many years, and Chris was genuinely pleased to see Reid.

They talked about the case for a bit, and then Katie, who was hovering and dropping hints that since it was a Friday evening they should do something fun.

Chris told her to go to the video store and pick out a movie.

So Katie dragged Reid along.

Reid was standing in the documentary section looking at a film about a man's journey through receiving a heart transplant.

He suddenly smelled familiar cologne and knew Luke was behind him.

"Reid?"

He turned around to see Luke standing there.

"Hi, Luke."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm here helping Chris with a neuro case."

"Wow. I didn't expect to see you this weekend."

"No, I don't imagine you would, since I don't live here anymore."

"No, I mean, this weekend in particular."

"What is so special about this weekend?"

"I'm getting married to Spencer tomorrow."

"Oh. Well, good luck with that, Luke."

Reid's heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces.

"You should come."

Reid looked incredulously at Luke,

"I don't think that is a good idea, Luke."  
"I know, I just felt like I should be polite."

Reid looked at Luke then. He looked sad and tired.

"Are you getting enough sleep, Luke?"

"Usually. Just had a hard time this week. Lots of stress."

"You really should take care of yourself, Luke. You don't want to overdo it and cause stress to your kidney."

Luke looked at Reid in surprise then.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just shocked that you care."

"Of course I care, Luke. Just because we aren't together, doesn't mean I want you to die."

"It's just nice to hear someone say."

"Well it looks like Katie is ready to go. Good luck, Luke. I hope your wedding is all you hope for."

Reid smiled at Luke who watched him walk away.

Reid handed Katie the film and they went back to her house for the evening.

Later that night he was reading a medical journal when he heard stones against his window.

He opened it to see Luke standing outside. He walked outside to talk to him.

"This isn't _Say Anything_, Luke. You don't have a boom box do you?"

"Very funny, Reid. I just needed to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Us."

"There is no us anymore."

"I know. I keep daydreaming about my wedding. I walk down the aisle and I look and see my future husband staring back at me. He's beaming at me. It's never Spencer I see. It's always you. I can't help but think that I'm making a huge mistake in marrying Spencer, when the only man I have eyes for is you."

"Sounds like you have cold feet and are trying to use me as an excuse to not make a commitment."

Luke looked crushed by those words. Reid didn't know what Luke wanted from him. A shoulder to cry on, some advice? Reid was pissed. Luke was being unfair right now.

"Before tonight we hadn't spoken in over six months, Luke. I don't know what you expect me to tell you. The last thing I want to hear is about your wedding to another man."

"I know, Reid. I'm sorry. I'll just go."

Reid felt bad for Luke.

"Wait, Luke."

Reid grabbed Luke's arm gently and pulled him into an embrace.

Luke melted against him and wrapped his arms around Reid's waist. He put his head against Reid's chest.

Reid could feel the stress and tension slowly leaving Luke's body.

Reid just stood there for a good five minutes, just letting Luke relax.

Finally Luke lifted his head and stepped back,

"Thank you, Reid."

"For what?"

"For being you."

"I don't think anyone has ever thanked me for that before."

"You are so good. I can't believe how lucky I was to have you in my life."

Luke kissed Reid's cheek then.

Reid turned his head to look in Luke's eyes.

They were still for a few seconds, before Luke gently caressed Reid's face.

Reid sighed and melted into the touch.

They were kissing gently and softly then.

Luke moved to deepen the kiss and Reid stopped.

They couldn't do this.

Luke was getting married to someone else tomorrow.

Reid stopped and pushed Luke away gently.

"Go home, Luke."

Luke looked at Reid with tears in his eyes and finally turned and left.

Reid's heart hurt something fierce.

He sat down on one of the swings on Jacob's swing set.

He watched Luke get in his car and drive away. He was ready to get back to New York.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

The next morning Reid was up early. He headed to the hospital to get the case file, so he could give Chris his advice and get back to New York City.

He stepped into his old office to see that everything was nearly the same.

He saw the case sitting on the desk.

He picked it up and sat down in the chair and started reading.

He got so engrossed in the file, that he didn't see Chris standing in the doorway.

"So, pretending to be the Chief of Staff, again, Reid?"

Reid looked up and grinned,

"Nope, just trying to show you how it's supposed to be done."

Chris just laughed.

He grabbed a garment bag from behind the door.

"I have to get ready for the wedding. Will you be okay here?"

"I'll be fine, Doogie. I have the case file to keep my occupied."

"Well if you change your mind, you should come to the wedding."

"I'll stick with the case file, Doogie."

"Suit yourself. But free food, cake, and booze."

Reid's stomach grumbled then.

"It's settled, Reid. You're coming to the wedding."

"I have nothing to wear, Chris."

"Well it's a good thing Katie put an extra tuxedo in here for you."

"What the hell?"

"I think Katie was sure you could be convinced to go, if you were offered free food."

"Damn it. She knows me too well."

"So does that mean you'll go?"

"Well, I have no idea why she is so desperate that I attend my ex's wedding. But for free food, I'd probably endure a tape of them having sex."

"That's disturbing."  
"I know."

An hour later, Reid and Chris arrived at the Snyder farm.

Reid looked around and was impressed.

The decorations were all in white and brown and pale blue.

It was muted and sophisticated and Reid could tell that Lucinda had her hand in it.

Most of the people were seated already.

He recognized quite a few people from the hospital that he worked with and was surprised to see so many of his former coworkers.

Katie saw them and rushed over to them.

"Reid you need to go into the house right now."  
"What the hell for?"

"Just do it."

Katie was pushing him then.

Reid was confused as hell.

He knocked on the door and it was opened by Lily.

She grinned and dragged him inside,

"He's in the kitchen."

She and Natalie walked outside.

He walked into the kitchen to see Luke sitting at the table.

He wasn't quite dressed yet.

"Why in the hell am I being summoned?"

Reid was annoyed.

"I needed to ask your opinion on something?"

"Huh?" Reid was seriously confused.

Luke held up two bow ties, one was black and one was pale blue with brown specks.

"Which one should I wear?"

"You're seriously asking me? Why don't you ask, Spencer?"

"Because he's on a plane to Malta right now."

"Why in the hell is Spencer going to Malta?"

"He's on our honeymoon."

"You're already married and he's on your honeymoon alone?"

"No. We are not married and we won't be getting married. I told him last night that I couldn't marry him."

"Why in the hell would you do something crazy like that?"

"Turns out there is this other guy I'm in love with and I never really stopped. And I never gave Spencer my whole heart, since another guy had it and refused to give it back to me. Talk about rude."

"Maybe the guy gave it back when you stomped on his heart."

"Well if that's the case, I'll just have to spend the rest of my life making sure it gets back where it belongs."

"Yeah? Where does it belong exactly?"

"It belongs with you."

Luke stood up and stepped forward.

"I'm a fool. I was scared and cowardly. I am so in love with you, it hurts to breathe."

"Love isn't always enough, Luke."

"I know, but once upon a time we loved each other and we were happy. All I want is for us to find that again."

"How do I know you won't leave me again when something else comes up?"

"You'll just have to trust me and our love. Some things are worth the risk and the pain."

Reid sighed.

"Will you marry, Reid?"

Reid's eyes flew open.

"What?"

"I designed this entire wedding for you. "

"What are you talking about?"

"Everything about this wedding was for you. From the music to the food, to the decorations."

"Spencer didn't care?"  
"Spencer thought this was all stuff I wanted."

"What exactly did you plan?"

"I was walking down the aisle to the song that you and I heard on our first date at the Broadway show and jokingly said would be our song. But then we found our real song and that was going to be our first dance. The food was all of your favorites. The cake was heavy on the frosting, light on the cake, because I know how you love your wedding cake. The colors were the ones that we picked out at Home Depot when were together and dreaming about our first house together. The flowers were the first flowers you ever gave me, because you saw them and said they reminded you of sunshine and my smile."

"I don't have a ring for you, Luke."

"Yes you do, Reid. Katie found it when you were packing for New York City."

"Oh my God. I bought that on a whim one day, when I was feeling particularly fluffy. I saw men's platinum bands in the window of the jewelry store. So I bought one. It wasn't supposed to be a wedding band, just a reminder of our love."

"Katie showed me the band three days after you left for New York City. That's when my dreams became about you. I always put you in all my dream scenarios, but after that night, I knew that I would never be happy unless I was with you. I was too scared to say anything. Scared that you had moved on in New York City, that you didn't want me anymore, and scared that I had ruined the only good thing in my life.

"Did you look at the inscription on the ring, Luke?"

"There was an inscription?"

"Yes."

"It was one of the lyrics from our song."

"What did it say?"

[i]"_Come what May_"[/i]

Luke's eyes filled with tears then. He pulled out the black box that held Reid's ring for Luke.

Luke pulled the ring out and looked at the inscription.

Luke pushed a similar box to Reid.

"Is this supposed to be mine?"

"Yes."

Reid pulled it out and looked at the ring.

It was simple and elegant and exactly what Reid would've picked for himself.

He flipped it over to see an inscription.

He pulled it closer and read the words,

[i]_ "Come What May"_ [/i]

"Are you telling me that we both had separate rings inscribed with the same thing?"

"I think someone's trying to tell us something, Reid."

Reid looked up to see Luke standing in front of him.

He looked gorgeous. His hair was brushed back, perfectly coiffed.

He had on his tuxedo jacket and bowtie.

He was holding a small bunch of wildflowers in his hands.

"So will you marry me, Reid?"

Reid's heart was in his throat.

He couldn't deny his heart anymore.

"Yes."

Luke stepped forward and pinned the flowers to Reid's lapel.

He took a step back, straightened Reid's jacket and tie and then gently kissed him.

"I'll see you at the altar."

"Wait a minute, Luke."

"What?"

"You said last night that in your dream, I was the one at the altar. I want your day to be perfect since you put so much emphasis on me being happy. I'll wait for you at the altar. And I'll be beaming, feeling incredibly lucky and happy that you are mine."

Luke was grinning then.

Reid headed outside.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Katie and Lily were pacing outside.

When they saw the flowers on Reid's lapel,

Katie squealed and hugged Reid.

Lily grinned and clapped.

She instructed Natalie and Ethan to get in position.

Reid handed her the rings and she put them on the pillow for Jacob to carry up the aisle.

He walked up the side and stood at the altar.

He saw the Hughes in the audience.

Bob grinned and flashed him a thumbs up sign.

The rest of the Snyders looked confused and were whispering.

Lucinda was standing off in the corner though and she was grinning like a loon.

Then the music started playing:

[flash=400,400] .com/watch?v=iIyJbKYGrUM[/flash]

[i]_I believed in miracles once upon a time  
I believed love would conquer all once upon a time  
I believed anything was possible  
And I believed again the moment when  
I saw you here tonight  
Now once upon a time has never felt more right _[/i]

Luke was walking down the aisle then and just as he had promised, Reid was beaming.

He felt his heart might burst out of his chest.

Luke finally arrived and Reid stepped forward to take his hand from Holden and Lily.

Holden patted him on the back and Lily kissed his cheek.

Luke and Reid were standing together then holding hands.

Before he knew it, it was time for their vows.

Reid was panicking. He hadn't written anything.

Then he felt Katie press something into his hands.

He opened it to see it was a note he had written Luke, but never given him, when he moved to New York City.

"Luke, when I met you I never cared about feelings and emotions. I believed they got in the way of the things that mattered, like my career. Then I met you and you changed my entire world with one meeting. Gone were the days of being alone and only answering to myself. You pushed me to a better man, and you showed me love and taught me how to love. I owe the best parts of me to you. "Reid went off script then. "I don't know what this life will bring us, but I know that as long as you are by my side, it's worth it. I love you and until the day I die, I won't stop. You always claim that you are lucky to have me in your life, but without you I'd be lost. So baby, I'm the lucky one. Come what may, I'm in this."

Reid's voice cracked at the end and his eyes filled with tears.

Luke started then,

"Reid, when I first met you, I wanted to punch you in the face." Laughter trickled through the summer breeze, and Reid cracked a grin at that. "But then you showed me moments of kindness and compassion and you frustrated me. I never knew when I was going to get that Reid. The one that intrigued me. As I spent more time with you, I realized how wonderful you are and how much I enjoyed being with you. Then we fell in love. And we had our ups and downs and we lost our way for many years, but through it all, I still knew that you were the man I wanted as my always and forever. And I being stupid and immature, threw away my opportunities to make that happen. But I'm done. I may say stupid things and do even stupider ones, but I know that you'll love me anyways. You may make fun of me and challenge me like no one else, but I've also never experienced a love like this before. So come what may, I'm in this too. "

Luke was crying now, as was nearly every person in attendance.

The minister had them exchange rings and before they knew it they were declared as husbands.

Reid couldn't wait any longer and grabbed Luke. He kissed him then, as if he was dying.

People were cheering and clapping.

When they finally came up for air, Luke's cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were glazed over.

"Wow."

Reid laughed and tucked Luke's arm in his own.

They walked back down the grass with Luke leaning on him for support.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Two hours later, Reid was stuffed. He had eaten three plates of food, and drank nearly a gallon of Emma's famous sweet tea.

He was perfectly satiated. He was sitting at the head table beside his husband. His fingers were brushing against Luke's neck and massaging him lightly.

It was a perfect summer evening. There were twinkle lights in the trees above them. The air was warm and mild with a cool breeze wafting through. Fireflies were just starting to light up.

Luke turned and leaned into him and kissed him,

"I love you, Mr. Oliver-Snyder."

"I love you, Mr. Snyder-Oliver."

Lily stood up then,

"I know it's not traditional for the mother to make a toast, but I felt like I really should in this scenario." She turned to Luke and Reid. "Reid, I just want you to know that when I first met you, I said to myself that there was no way in hell you would ever be good enough for my Luke. But then I got to know you, and I saw how you and Luke interacted and seeing you bring out the best in him, made me proud as a mother. I am so grateful to you, for pushing Luke and making him the man he is today, for standing by him, even when he didn't understand or realize the depth or capacity of your love for him, and most importantly for forgiving him and giving him a second chance. You are everything I ever wanted for my son and I'm thankful that you are in our lives. Welcome to the Snyder family, officially Reid, even though you've had a place in our hearts for years. To Reid and Luke, may you continue to grow together in love and show us every day what true love looks like."

Holden who was sitting next to her squeezed her hand and smiled adoringly at her. They had come through many trials and tribulations as well and were in love and more happy than they had ever been before.

Katie stood up then,

"Well, considering the odd nature of this wedding, Reid didn't have time to come up with a best man, although I'm sure he would've asked me had he gotten the opportunity. I've known Luke almost his entire life, and I can say without a doubt, he is the ONLY man in this world that can put up with Reid. Luke has the patience of a saint, the heart of a lion, and the passion of a troubadour. He is exactly what Reid didn't want when he came to town, but he is exactly what Reid needed. It's very rare that we see two people who are so perfect for each other, and those who complement each other so well, find true and abiding love. Reid and Luke have found it in each other. Today, I as well as all of you, share with them in their joy as their two lives, souls, and bodies, finally become one. As William Shakespeare wrote in Romeo and Juliet, 'May a flock of blessings light upon thy back.' To Luke and Reid."

Katie and the guests raised their glasses to them then.

Luke's sister, Abigail, stood up then.

"When Luke asked me to sing at his wedding, I was happy to. He chose a song that I had never heard before, and the lyrics didn't make much sense to me. But then my brother told me about their love story, and when Reid showed up today, I knew that the song was perfect. I love you Luke, and Reid you seem to make my brother happier than he's ever been before, so that makes me love you too. So this song is for you." She turned to the guests, "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to present to you in their first dance together as husbands, Luke and Reid Snyder-Oliver."

Luke had to practically drag Reid on the floor who was looking mortified. Then the music started playing and Reid smiled when he heard the song.

[flash=400,400] .com/watch?v=m8nNud3a0vA[/flash]

[i]_For the longest time I thought I'd lost the best of me  
But I'll be damned if I quit now and that's for sure  
All I ever wanted was for you to look at me  
And know I'm all yours  
Like the penguins need their wings for deep cold water dives  
Like the earth needs the moon to keep it on course  
When you touch me, I know there is purpose in my life  
Just know I'm all yours_ [/i]

Luke placed his head on Reid's shoulder as Abby sang to them. Reid sighed and Luke could feel the movement in his chest.

[i]_I'm a mess, I confess that I'm nothing without you  
And there is nothing I can do to prove to you I'm being honest  
Now I see, everything; and yes I've known it all along  
I was so lost, but I'm back and I finally know now where my heart belongs_ [/i]

Luke squeezed Reid tighter as an unspoken promise from Luke.

[i]_I've been wondering if you could ever realize  
That we're growing up so fast, and it's insane  
My dear our hearts have gotten good at pumping cheap new lust_[/i]_  
Into our young veins_

Reid started chuckling then. He always laughed at that part of the song, because he told Luke it proved he was still young. Luke and Reid grinned at each other while they shared their private joke. Then the next part of the song started and Reid was unceremoniously serenading Luke, who had a look of utter amazement and giddiness come across his face.  
[i]_Suddenly I understand everything I couldn't comprehend_  
_I'm a mess, I confess that I'm nothing without you  
And there is nothing I can do to prove to you I'm being honest  
Now I see, everything; and yes I've known it all along  
I was so lost, but I'm back and I finally know now where my heart belongs _[/i]__

All this time I've spent without you by my side, I dreamt about you  
Saw you through the windows in my mind  
Carved a home for you deep down inside my chest  
And I never want to  
lose such a big part of me again  
... lose such a big part of me again [/i]

Luke was sighing dreamily as he looked into his husband's face. Reid couldn't keep the enormous grin off his face. His smile was so big, it was hurting his face. Then Luke was serenading him back and Reid's heart caught in his chest. __

[i]_I'm a mess, I confess that I'm nothing without you  
And there is nothing I can do to prove to you I'm being honest  
Now I see, everything; and yes I've known it all along  
I was so lost, but I'm back and I finally know now where my heart belongs_[/i]

The song was done then and Luke kissed Reid. Reid was caught off guard, but wrapped his arms around Luke and joyously responded.

They were joined on the floor then by their family and friends, and Luke and Reid got separated by well-wishers. It wasn't until the end of the night when everyone was heading home and the last song was played, that Reid found Luke sitting at a table, drinking water and resting his feet.

Reid sat down beside Luke, finally having tracked down a piece of wedding cake.

He shared some with Luke who took some frosting and wiped it down Reid's face.

Reid just rolled his eyes,

"I expect you to clean it off, Luke."

Luke just grinned and took Reid's face in his hands and licked it off.

"Save some for the honeymoon, guys."

Reid and Luke looked up to see Casey and Alison.

Casey congratulated both of them and Alison insisted on hugging them both.

"I'm just so happy that you two finally made things right. Gives the rest of us hope."

"Hey now! We've been happily married for five years, Alison."

Alison just shrugged and wished them well.

Casey leaned over to Luke,

"I know we're best friends and all, but I draw the line at sex advice."

Reid with a mouthful of cake said,  
"Don't worry, Casey. That's one thing Luke will never need advice on. He's a fast learner and he's got a great teacher. Just let me know if you need tips."

Luke shot a look at Reid, who just shrugged innocently and went back to his cake.

When Reid finished his cake and then Luke was dragging him to the dance floor for the final dance.

Reid went to the band leader and spoke to them softly.

"What did you do?"

"I just requested a special song for our last dance."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think it sums up what I'm feeling right now."

The strains to a song could be heard.

Then Luke heard the lyrics,

[flash=400,400].com/watch?v=WJ5aNftth5I[/flash]

[i]_Real slow  
Take off your shoes  
I'll take off your shoes  
Baby take off your dress  
Yes, yes, yes_

_But you can leave your hat on_[/i]

"Reid! That song is so inappropriate!"

Reid just started laughing hysterically as the band suddenly slowed down and the real song started playing.

"You are an asshole, Reid."

"I still find it hilarious when are surprised by that, Luke."

Luke stopped bitching at Reid when he realized the song he requested was playing the night Reid had first told Luke he was in love with him.

"I take everything back. You are amazing."

"Can't I be both?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Luke and Reid were singing simultaneously.

[flash=400,00] .com/watch?v=ZPUE8aEn20M&feature=avmsc2[/flash]

[i]_I had a good life  
Before you came  
I had my friends and my freedom  
I had my name  
Still there was sorrow and emptiness  
'Til you made me glad  
Oh, in this love I found strength I never knew I had_[/i]_  
_

All the guests watched as the grooms serenaded each other and everyone left at the party.

__[i]_And this love  
Is like nothing I have ever known  
Take my hand, love  
I'm taking you home  
I'm taking you home_[/i]

Jack and Carly and Lily and Holden joined them on the floor.

__

[i]_There were days, lonely days  
When the world wouldn't throw me a crumb  
But I kept on believing  
That this day would come_[/i]

Katie and Chris joined soon after.

The couples were holding each other tight and enjoying the words of the song.

__

[i]_And this love  
Is like nothing I have ever known  
Take my hand, love  
I'm taking you home  
I'm taking you—home  
Where we can be with the ones who really care  
Home, where we can grow together  
Keep you in my heart forever_

And this love  
Is like nothing I have ever known  
Take my hand, love  
I'm taking you home  
Taking you home

And this love  
Is like nothing I have ever known  
Take my hand, love  
I'm taking you home  
I'm taking you home[/i]

When the song was over, Reid took Luke's face in his hands,

"I will always choose you, Luke. And you are always the person I'm going to want to take home."

Luke sighed dreamily as his husband lightly touched their lips together.

"You make me swoon."

"That is your body reacting to the pheromones my body is emitting."

"I love it when you talk science to me."

"Just wait until we get home."

Reid suddenly got very quiet and walked off the dance floor.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Luke followed him to the corner of the field.

"Reid, what is it?"

"I never thought things through."

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean I was so caught up in the thrill of finally making you my husband, that I didn't think about getting my job back here, and moving back here. Where are we going to live?"

"Chris didn't talk to you?"  
"No, why?"

"Your replacement got offered a job in Michigan."

"When did this happen?"

"Oh, today."

"Is this job offer legitimate, Luke?"

"What?"

"You know what I mean."

"How could you ask me something like that?"  
"Hmm… I don't know, maybe because you blackmailed me to come to Oakdale."

"Don't even pretend you aren't glad I did."

"Still, I'd hate to think that my replacement had to leave because of me."

"I may have pulled some strings, but it was all legal and the job offer is valid."

"So that means I can run the Neuro wing again?"  
"Yes. It means you will run the Neuro wing. And you can even be the chief of staff."

"Chris doesn't want it?"

"Chris wants to be a pediatrician. That's all he's ever wanted."

"I guess if he's that desperate I have no choice. There is still the issue of finding us a place to live."

"That's been taken care of too."

"Really?"

"Yes. You can just move into my house."

"You have a house?"

"Yes. I took the cabin off the market after your left, sine the deed was in my name. I've been living there ever since."

"Are you sure that's where you want us to spend the rest of our lives?"

"Yes. That place is a great reminder of everything we overcame, everything we went through, and the place where I experienced the best sex of my life."

"No, that's the place where we experienced the best sex of our lives."

The night drew cooler and everyone headed home. Luke and Reid and Emma and Holden and Lily were the only ones left.

Emma had wrapped up half the cake and handed it to Reid, who gave her a huge hug and told her she was like a saint. Emma just beamed and patted her new grandson-in-law on the cheek.

Lily and Holden pulled them aside,

"We wanted to do something special for you. So we talked to Chris and he said that Reid could have some time off. We are going to send you on a honeymoon. One that you both deserve. You are going to spend two weeks in Fiji, Tahiti, and Bora Bora. You leave in two days."

Lily pushed the tickets into Reid's hands.

"Don't argue with us on this, boys. Use the tickets. Enjoy the start to your marriage."

Luke looked at Reid whose face was still contorted in shock.

Finally Reid cracked a smile and hugged Lily.

"I can live with two weeks on a tropical island with my husband."

Luke grinned then, knowing Reid and he were going to have two blissfully uninterrupted weeks of sex to make up for the seven years they were apart.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Reid and Luke finally made it home.

Reid walked into the cabin, took one look around, and smiled.

It was exactly the same as it had been when he left.

Luke had changed nothing about the place.

He walked into the library and saw his medical journals still sitting on the desk.

He headed toward Luke's bedroom then.

"Where are you going, Reid?"

"I'm going to your bedroom."

"No, our bedroom is on the other side of the living room. That is the guest bedroom."

"You moved into my old room?"

"I couldn't help it. I missed you and it smelled like you. You left a bottle of cologne here. And when the bed quit smelling like you, I started spraying the pillows and sheets to remind me of your scent."

"You are a giant dork, Luke. But I love you for it anyways. You'll never have to worry about missing my scent again."

Luke reached forward, tugged on Reid's bowtie, and made quick work of removing his clothing.

Suddenly Luke stepped back and left Reid naked and alone in the bedroom.

He started to remove his own clothing as he walked out of the bedroom,

"What the fuck, Luke? Where in the hell are you going?"

Reid followed him outside to see Luke removing the last of his clothing.

He stepped out on the dock and jumped in the pond.

Reid rolled his eyes and walked to the pond.

He walked in and waited for Luke to come back up.

Luke finally surfaced in the middle of the pond.

Reid swam out to find Luke treading water.

Luke grabbed Reid's arms and pulled him close.

He kissed him then and Reid moaned against the tongue exploring his mouth.

Luke was suddenly swimming and pushing Reid toward the shore.

Luke stopped when they were nearly to the dock.

He backed up against one of the poles sticking out of the water.

He pulled Reid close again and this time he felt underwater and grabbed Reid's cock.

He started stroking slowly.

Reid put his hands against the dock to keep from slipping under.

He was holding on for dear life as he started bucking his hips under the ministrations of Luke's hands.

Luke stopped then and Reid groaned against his neck.

Luke moved his hips up around Reid's waist.

Reid could feel his penis, now achingly hard, resting against Luke's stomach.

Luke reached down and moved Reid into place,

"Fuck me, Reid."

Reid didn't need to be told twice.

He pushed slowly into Luke who was holding onto Reid for dear life.

Luke reached behind him and held onto the wooden post of the dock.

Reid kept pushing until he was all the way in, pinning Luke against the post.

He started moving then. He pulled out and then slammed back in, over and over.

Luke's head was flung back and the water rippled around him and over his chest as Reid hit the same spot over and over.

Reid thrust up then and hit Luke's prostate.

Luke moaned loudly, his voice echoing off the water and trees surrounding them.

Reid had never heard anything more primal or beautiful in his entire life.

The moonlight bounced off the water and enveloped Luke and Reid in its light.

Luke grabbed a hold on Reid's back and pulled him closer.

"Reid, fuck…"

Reid's hands were digging to Luke's hips. He was trembling and his legs ached from bracing against the wooden post.

Then he reached down and started fisting Luke's cock.

Luke's eyes rolled back in his head and he was coming screaming Reid's name.

Reid could feel Luke clamp down around his cock like a vice grip, and he joined Luke. He bit down on Luke's neck as he came.

Reid was still trembling as he felt himself come down from his post orgasmic bliss.

He pulled out slowly and Luke whimpered at the loss.

Reid pulled Luke to the shore then.

He lay on his back with his legs and waist still covered in water.

Luke settled on top of him.

They were both exhausted.

Suddenly Reid felt raindrops on his skin.

Luke groaned and rolled off him.

He grabbed Reid by the hand and pulled him up.

They made a mad dash for the nearest shelter, which was the barn.

Luke led Reid to the loft.

They pulled blankets from the shelves and laid them on the soft straw.

Luke lay down with his head on Reid's chest and his legs wrapped around him.

They heard the thunder and saw the lightning flashing around the barn.

Then the thunderous rain hitting the tin roof was the only sound heard.

Reid and Luke lay there in comfortable silence.

Reid could feel his eyelids getting heavy and he was soon lulled to sleep by the rain.

The next morning, Reid was awakened by the feel of warm sunlight beating down on him.

He opened his eyes to see he and Luke were still in the loft of the barn.

He slowly extracted himself from Luke's arms and made his way down the ladder and out into the warm summer air.

He headed to the house then and put on some coffee.

He started breakfast and within twenty minutes everything was prepared.

He was just putting fresh strawberries in a bowl when he felt two muscular arms come around him.

"Oh Pedro, we must be very discrete. Luke cannot find out about us."

"Very funny, asshat."

Reid just laughed and turned around to kiss his husband good morning.

As they ate breakfast, Luke made a list of things they needed to pack for their honeymoon.

Reid couldn't believe how far they had come.

He was only supposed to be here for three days, and now he was here permanently.

He watched Luke, who was incredibly animated, trying to prove to Reid why travel size shampoo and conditioner are necessary, even when going to a fancy shmancy honeymoon resort.

Reid just told Luke to get whatever he thought was best, because he could not care less about shampoo or conditioner, as his plans for the entire two weeks included eating and having sex, and you didn't have to leave the room for that.

Everything else was optional.

Phone calls were made to Holden to see if he'd get the mail for them and check the horses.

Work schedules were rearranged, and meetings cancelled.

Finally, Luke and Reid were on their way.

As they sat on Flight 811 from Oakdale to LAX, which would then connect them to Fiji, Luke ran his thumb over Reid's hand which was tightly grasping the armrest.

Reid hated flying and Luke always knew what to say or do to help him relax.

Taking off was the worst, but once Reid had settled down and the seatbelt light was off, Reid had relaxed his death grip on Luke's fingers.

Reid looked apologetically at Luke,

"I'm sorry. I don't know why but elevators and airplanes really get to me."

"I find it kind of sexy that you aren't perfect in every way."

Reid just snorted at this and made his way to the bathroom.

He was just washing his hands when the door swung open and he was forcefully pushed in.

Reid tried to turn around to see who had just rudely interrupted him, when he felt a hand brush the front of his jeans.

Suddenly the hand was unzipping him and pulling his cock out.

Reid braced himself against the wall to keep from falling over.

He was uncomfortable as it was in such a tight space, but then the hand started jerking him off and Reid forgot about everything but the sensation.

Reid was coming then all over the hand, and as he came he said, Luke's name.

Then he heard another zip and he was being bent over.

The only sound he heard was the man spitting on his hand.

Then three fingers were inserted into his hole and he was being roughly fingered.

The fingers hit Reid's prostate and he groaned in ecstasy.

Then the fingers were removed and he could feel an enormous erection pressing into him.

Then he was being filled.

Over and over the man slammed into him and Reid could feel himself getting hard again.

The man grasped Reid's hips and pulled roughly against him and Reid could feel the man hit his prostate.

The man hit that spot repeatedly and Reid could feel another orgasm building.

Then Reid was coming and his ass grasped the man's erection tightly, which caused the man to groan and come in Reid's ass.

The man collapsed against Reid who was leaning against the bathroom wall.

"Fuck. That was hot, Reid."

"Damnit, Luke. You really should let me know next time you want to participate in the mile high club. I could've been anyone."

"Nope. I'd know that ass anywhere."

Reid just rolled his eyes, and then cleaned himself and Luke up.

Luke's face was flushed and he was smiling like an idiot.

"When you leave be casual. We don't want everyone on the plane knowing we just had sex."

Luke fixed his clothing then ducked out.

A few minutes later, after Reid had recovered, he left as well.

He finally made it back to his seat.

Luke grabbed his hand,

"That was just a preview for the honeymoon."

"Can't wait."

The next two weeks were filled with sex on every surface imaginable and in nearly every position they could physically contort themselves.

Reid had never been happier or had a higher metabolism and Luke had finally gotten it right in love.

When they arrived back home Reid had another desk delivered and put it in the library, so Luke could have a place to write his stories and they could be together.

Reid also asked Holden to show him how to do wood working, and on Luke and Reid's one year wedding anniversary, Reid presented Luke with a cedar chest.

He told Luke he could fill with whatever he wanted and it was for their life together. Luke cried, and Reid well, Reid ate ice-cream and watched the Cubs game, until Luke was calmed down and wasn't a blubbering fool. Luke's present to Reid was season tickets to the Cubs and a year supply of Subway. Reid cried tears of joy, and Luke beamed like the sunshine having finally reduced his husband to happy tears. Life was good.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Epilogue**

Six years later:

Reid was exhausted. He had just pulled a twelve hour shift in the ER and a six hour surgery before that.

All he wanted to do was crawl into bed.

As he opened the door to the cabin, he heard Luke's voice.

He walked to the bedroom and realized where the noise was coming from.

He turned around and went to one of the guest bedrooms.

Luke was rocking, Eloise, their four year old daughter, in their now nursery.

Reid grinned. He stood in the doorway and watched his husband of six years reading to their daughter.

Ella had been born two years after Luke and Reid were married. She was born to a single unwed mother in Natalie's high school class.

Reid actually was on call the night she delivered.

She had no idea where to turn to or what to do. She couldn't handle a baby and her parents had kicked her out.

Reid took one look at the newborn infant and fell in love. He called Luke, who immediately came to the hospital.

Reid told Luke his idea, who burst into tears at the idea of Reid wanting to be a father with him.

After Luke calmed down, they talked to Moira. She agreed to let them officially adopt her.

And now here they were six years later, a family. They had a dog now, and random cats that showed up, because Reid kept feeding them, and Luke had splurged and bought Eloise a pony.

All in all, it was a happy life, filled with love and joy, and lots of sex and sandwiches, as per Reid's demands.

Eloise giggled and squealed then as she saw her daddy in the doorway.

"Daddy!"

"Hey princess."

"Dad is telling me a story!"

"I can see that. What's it about?"

"About a mean old ogre named Oliver and a handsome prince named Snyder."

"Oh really? I hope the ogre eats the prince."

"No! The prince turns the Ogre into another prince and they live happily ever after."

"Really? Well, I think I have a better story."

"Yay!"

"Oh really, old man. You think you can upstage my story?"

"I know I can, punk."

Reid and Luke grinned at each other. Even after all these years, they still had that undeniable chemistry and spark between them.  
Reid sat in the other rocking chair and pulled Eloise on his lap.

"Once upon a time…"


End file.
